Bite To Break Skin
by Burnt Out Souls
Summary: Raven mysteriously dies and her murderer escapes justice. But in the tower, everything is different. Raven’s spirit haunts them all. Can the Titans evade Raven’s restless spirit, keep themselves alive and allow their minds to remain sane? BBxRae
1. Bite To Break Skin

I do not claim Teen Titans, or The Messengers.

The lyrics are by Senses Fail and are called _Bite To Break Skin _from the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Raven mysteriously dies and her murderer escapes justice. But in the tower, everything is different. Raven's spirit haunts them all. Can the Titans evade Raven's restless spirit, keep themselves alive and allow their minds to remain sane? Can they find Raven's murderer and bring him to justice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay guys, if you can guess correctly who killed Raven, then you will get to choose the next story I make-plot, main characters, et cetra.

This story was named after the song by Senses Fail from the awesome movie, Underworld Evolution.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bite To Break Skin**_

Rain fell from heavy rain clouds overhead. Lightning forked across the sky and thunder boomed loudly. The streetlights and the lights inside the houses of Jump City flickered before they completely shut off. On an island in the middle of the ocean rested a large T-shaped tower, in which still had lights on.

The back-up generator was working perfectly in the hero's home. That is, until something caused it to die completely. The television hosting a racing game between two teens shut off, followed by all the lights. The tower fell into darkness; the only light being that from the lightning-it was the night of the new moon, so she no longer shed her light.

"Aw, man! I just fixed that generator!" a male voice cried out in the tower.

"And I was so totally kicking Cy's butt!" whined another voice.

"Man, you so were not. _I _was kicking your butt!" the first male-obviously Cyborg-complained.

"Was so," the second voice countered.

"Was not."

"Was so."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"Since when do you beat me in video games, BB?" Cyborg snapped, crossing his arms in the darkness before a flashlight appeared on his shoulder.

"I wish that you would not fight," a very girly voice complained before she raised an arm.

Her hand was covered in a green light that provided light, mingling with the half-man's built-in flashlight. Her green eyes flickered over to a spiky, raven-haired male leaning against a counter. His mask covered his eyes and behind him was a CD player-obviously used to block out the two other male's immature and constant bickering.

His gloved hands were buried between his arms as they crossed; he had grown tired of their arguing, thus resulting in his current position.

The girl's eyes scanned the entire room, moving from the spiky-haired leader-who's 'four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel,' as Cyborg had once put it-to the large mechanical man, to the smaller green boy seated beside him, pouting as he held a controller in his gloved hands to the mysterious dark girl hidden by her blue cloak. Her hood was up and she sat down near the end of the couch-most likely to get away from Beast Boy, who constantly bombarded her with horrid puns and jokes.

Her grey hands held a large book-in which the other girl was certain was not in English.

"Should we not be going to bed; it is already late. What if we need to wake up early? How will friend Beast Boy manage to awaken?" she inquired innocently, glancing at the clock on the wall which had become still when the power went out.

Cyborg looked up at the wall where the girl's eyes were focused and agreed with her.

"Yeah, BB, how're ya gonna wake up early to Robin's heavy duty training?" he teased the green boy beside him.

Beast Boy's emerald eyes flashed up to him and he pouted more before glaring at him. He looked away, pouting some more, causing Cyborg to chuckle.

"Well, I'll be hittin' the sack," the mechanical man decided, walking out of the room, stretching and yawning.

The door swished open and slid closed behind him-he had designed the tower's doors to be automatic. The girl looked at the door before turning to the leader known as Robin.

"Friend Robin, what does friend Cyborg mean to 'hit the sack?' Is he going to get a stick and hit a sack of potatoes?" she questioned.

Robin looked up at her smiling, innocent face and couldn't help himself from smiling. Starfire-the girl before him-was an alien from a planet called Tamaran and was still learning English, so some Earth terms were unknown to her. That's what he loved best about her, not to mention her beauty and innocence.

"No, Star," he answered calmly, his grin never faltering. "'Hitting the sack' is just another term to say 'going to bed.'"

"Oh, then I guess I too shall be doing the 'hitting of the sack,'" she decided before floating towards the door.

She disappeared through it, leaving Robin to shake his head. As soon as the door closed, the three other Titans plunged into darkness.

"Great, now we're in darkness again!" complained Beast Boy, jerking his head around madly like he was blind.

"Shut up, Beast Boy," said a cold, monotone voice. "You can still find your way around."

_Idiot, _the Goth girl thought as she shook her head in mock disgust.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, shooting a glance and a smirk in the direction he thought Raven was in. "Well, g'night."

With that, he dropped the controller lazily, walked forward, then crashed into the table and fell over it. Robin and Raven both fixed their attention on where the noise had come from.

"Oops," said a muffled reply.

Robin stifled a chuckle while Raven merely shook her head, rolling her eyes. Beast Boy rose up and walked forward again before he tripped on the Gamestation.

"Need some help?" Raven inquired, rising as she closed her book.

"Uh, no thanks, I think I got it," the boy answered, rising again only to fall. "Uh, on second thought, yes please."

The girl grinned before she levitated off the ground, moving to where she heard Beast Boy moving around. She offered him her hand, which he had trouble finding-he groped for a while before he finally found it because Raven had to lightly tap his shoulder with it-but greatly accepted happily before she led him out of the common room.

"Amazing at how Beast Boy has animal senses, yet he can't see well in the dark," Robin muttered to himself before he left to go to his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven jolted erect in her bed suddenly, her hands clutching her sheets. Her amethyst eyes were wide and she was breathing heavy as she glanced warily around the room. Seeing nothing, she lay down on her side slowly, closing her eyes.

_So let me take this medicine  
To quench my love for violent things  
My swan song will  
Be like a bullet laced in anger  
As the razor cuts a soft spot  
On your heel_

Almost as soon as her head touched the pillow, she sensed something. She bolted upright, looking around again before she was pushed out of her bed against the wall hard. Her attacker's hand was wrapped around her throat, tightening every so slightly, making it harder to breath.

"Well, well, is the little birdie uncomfortable?" a mocking, taunting voice said, coming from the person hidden in darkness.

Raven narrowed her eyes, glowering at the person. She could sense their power deep inside of them and just by the voice; she could tell immediately who it was-especially when lightning lit up the room and rain flew in through the open window.

She opened her mouth to say the person's name, but her mouth clamped shut when she felt something cold press against her temple.

_(Each breath) is getting slower  
(This war) is getting harder  
To fight by myself  
(Sick waves) of bitter fashion  
(Ripped down) the shield that I have  
Tears rain from above_

"Oh, no no no," the cool, calm voice murmured. "You talk when I ask you to; you say what I tell you to."

Her attacker smirked cruelly.

"You're an evil bitch, you know that, don't you-" the empath hissed with a voice barely above a whisper from lack of oxygen.

"Did I say you could speak?" growled the second person, gripping her throat tighter, making the girl gag and cough.

Her hands grasped her attacker's hands before she summoned her powers. Much to her dismay though, nothing happened and her attacker continued to grin.

_Do you see?  
The life I lead?_

"Serum specifically created to stop your powers from working for a few hours," the voice explained calmly.

Her attacker released Raven's throat and let her drop to the floor, panting as she looked at her left forearm. There-just as she thought-was a needle mark.

_So follow me into the sun  
And I will bleed the poisons dry_

"Now, as you know, I could kill you right now, but then your 'little buddies' would come and try to save you and I wouldn't want that, now would I? No-this is between you and me."

The person standing before her leaned down close to Raven's face. Acting upon impulse she turned around sharply and smacked the person's face from the chin up. Her attacker dropped, cursing under their breath before they pulled out a dagger.

The Goth backed up, unsure of what to do now. She reached to push the emergency button on her communicator, but the dagger cut right through her hand, pinning it to the wall. She opened her mouth to cry out in pain, tears appearing in the corners of her mouth, but a hand clamped it before she could make a noise.

_These bayonet scars never cease  
To blind the light shed from the beast  
And all we do is hate_

So she did the best thing she could do now; she bit the hand hard. The hand recoiled sharply, the other following and ripping the dagger from her hand. Raven could feel tears rolling down her cheeks now in sheer pain, the person cursing before the dagger met her shoulder hard.

The person slammed her against the wall again, their hand instinctively covering her jaws, in which she bit down again, harder this time. But this did not make her attacker release their grip.

If anything, it intensified. The dagger turned in her shoulder and she bit down at the hand again. She felt blood squirt in her mouth and she bit harder to break the person's skin. Again the grip slackened and the dagger retracted, only to jab hard into her abdominal.

She gasped when she saw visions of her father destroying the world, of her friend's murder. The green changeling's emerald eyes had lost their spark and his hand was reaching out slowly before it became limp, blood pouring from various wounds in his body.

Cyborg's body had been disabled and electrical sparks ran through it. Starfire's uniform was torn and shredded, with slashes running down her arms and down her cheeks. Robin was no better; his mask was ripped and lying on the ground before him. His lifeless, ice blue eyes gazed out silently, filled with his last pain.

The only one missing was her, which she assumed she had already died in a different place. She wanted these horrid visions to stop, but they intensified, growing more gruesome.

_(Eyes shot) from constant visions  
(Angels) are rendered useless  
Good has lost its heart_

Finally the visions stopped and she returned back to reality, trying to recall her sanity back. No use fighting a foe when you're completely blind and oblivious to them, your mind insane, not helping you in any way possible. When you're forced to fight a battle alone, with nothing left and nothing can save you at all. She cleared her throat.

"How did you ever manage to break into the tower-armed and dangerous-without setting off any alarms?" Raven managed to spit out.

Her chin was tilted up by a hand and she was forced to look into those cruel, merciful less eyes.

"You're oblivious to _everything, _Raven," the voice murmured sweetly. "But the security system really _isn't _that hard to break. But now I think it's time to say: 'Bye bye birdie.'"

That cruel smirk glimmered on the person's face as they let Raven drop again. Lightning illuminated the room, showing the blood stain on the wall. She felt the dagger's blade run smoothly along both wrists before it retracted again.

The girl gasped in pain as the dagger was shoved hard into her chest. Using the other hand, her attacker waved, admiring the suffering girl.

"Bye bye birdie."

The cruel voice was so far away, so distant, so… quiet. In fact, her soon-to-be-murder's entire form was fading away into darkness. She could feel her head dipping as her blood poured out of her wound, running around the cold dagger.

Finally the metal retracted harshly from her chest after spinning in there for a bit. The hand that coated her jaws left to gently caress her hair. The blade was coated in blood all the way to the handle and it dripped onto her floor.

This night-Raven knew-would only be remembered by the only living person alive to witness it. Her murderer.

Everything was fading away and her world was slipping to darkness. She could barely even feel the gentle hand running across her hand lightly. Her amethyst eyes had gone distant, no longer able to see true and pure light.

Her powers told her soothingly that she was still alive, that the person was leaving through her window, but she didn't need them to tell her she was in pain and slowly dying. Her body sagged against the wall, which was the only thing supporting her numb and slowly limping body.

_Do you see?  
The life I lead?_

She moaned softly in pain, fighting hard to stay alive and keep her eyes open, just for her friends. She couldn't leave them, at least not now. They'd probably just think she had committed suicide or something like that.

At least, some of them would. Those who would know that she'd never consider suicide and that she thought it to be the easy way out of this cruel, wretched life. A way showing your intimidating cowardice that had grown so large from its never-ending hunger that one had never ceased to end feeding it.

_Last words, _she recalled ever so slightly. _Even if-if-no one ever hears them…_

Without waiting any longer, she parted her lips. She mustered as much strength as she could to speak, wanting so dearly to say good last words instead of leaving them as a stupid, unthought-of sentence. Then it reached out to her like a welcoming hand, a hand that would protect her for all eternity.

She knew that now that she was about to die, she wouldn't be accepted into heaven and would instead be banished to Hell for all eternity, but she hoped so dearly that something could stop it.

_So follow me into the sun  
And I will bleed the poisons dry_

"This is real, I'm afraid; this time there is no hiding," she whispered.

To her, these words meant everything. That death is real and that being sent to Hell for all eternity was real, that she was afraid of this and that she can't escape and hide from death and Trigon forever. It was going to happen sooner or later.

And then she died.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the room next to where the murder had taken place, a green male slept soundly, drooling on his pillow. He hugged it, curled under his covers that were actually on top of him. Three quarters of his body were missing sheets, but he didn't care, or notice, for that matter. In fact, his dream had him in such a trance that even the thunder didn't make his elfish ears twitch.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you trust me?" a gentle voice questioned softly.

_For you_

_For you  
(For you!)_

_(For you!)_

_(For you!)_

A girl stood on a rock, her hand extended to Beast Boy, who stood excited in his room, his window open. She hovered just outside of it, her face serious. His room-as always-was messy and he eagerly accepted the offer and the duo disappeared into the night. But the vision changed sharply to a schoolgirl laughing with her friends.

She was identical to the first girl that had been seen on the rock, but the vision flickered fast.

"Things change, Beast Boy," Terra murmured softly.

Even if she wouldn't admit she was Terra, Raven had known since Beast Boy had shown them her that she was the girl that betrayed them. In fact, the next vision was one of Raven standing before him.

"I fear we are all in grave danger," her gravelly voice cautioned softly as she looked up at him-he had finally had a late growth spurt and was now taller than Robin. "And this time, there's no escape."

She looked down, biting her quivering bottom lip before Beast Boy embraced her.

"Hey, Rae, there's nothing to worry about," he soothed. "Nothing's going to happen. I promise."

Her amethyst eyes met his and stayed there as he hugged her. Surprised, but comforted by his mere presence, she hugged him back, accepting his shoulder which she buried her face in. He rubbed her back gently, feeling wetness seep through his uniform onto his shoulder.

"Shh, it's gonna be all right," he murmured, his voice calm, gentle and comforting, his body welcoming.

He kissed the top of her head gently, causing her to pull away slowly. Her grey cheeks couldn't hide the fact that she had been crying, but her puzzled eyes told otherwise. The changeling couldn't help the blush that crept onto his cheeks and he thought he saw the dark girl blush as well, but her hood-which was sharply pulled up-hid her features.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," she murmured softly, looking down now.

"Err, no prob, Rae," he said uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his head.

As he looked at the girl's face, he thought he saw a hint of a smile, but her head remained down slightly.

"Don't call me Rae," she finally answered, brushing past him before she disappeared into the hallway.

The next vision he saw shocked him greatly. Raven had tears running down her face and she was bleeding in numerous places. What hurt the most though was the large hole in her chest and the blood that poured freely from it.

She looked up warily, her bottom lip quivering. Her eyes were silent, dead and lifeless. He could see how much it pained her just to breathe, how her chest shuddered with each breath and how shallow each one was. Her smooth lips parted and she whispered eleven words that he barely made out, since they almost weren't audible.

"This is real, I'm afraid; this time there is no hiding."

And that was when her eyes died and she took in her last, final, shuddering breath. Her limbs went limp and her chin gently bumped her chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke with a start, breathing heavy, his eyes wide in fear. He had just seen Raven die-it had to be a dream. How could he have a vision of the girl's death and her last words? It just wasn't possible.

_Bite to break skin  
Don't give the secret  
My stoic face  
Beaten with passion  
The phoenix will die  
Inside the fire storm  
I am the son  
So follow my footsteps_

But he had to check.

He jumped off the top bunk and exited his room, still in his boxers. He had been too lazy to put anything else on and too worried to not leave as soon as he could.

Without even bothering to knock-he knew he'd get killed for entering her room while she was asleep-he opened her door and peered inside-he asked himself how he had found the way to her room in the dark, but didn't question it. His instincts probably just told him anyways. He looked at her bed and noticed that the sheets were rumpled, but he just supposed she had left to go to the bathroom or something.

That was, until he saw the curtains blowing from the open window, the rain that blew in through the gap and the blood stains on the floor. His eyes widened and he did a double-take.

Blood stains on Raven's floor? Something wasn't right.

"R-Rae?" he inquired, voice trembling as he stepped into her room.

He was alert as he could be, afraid of seeing something horrible. It was then that his worst nightmares came alive.

"Oh God!" he cried, rushing to the girl.

She was slumped against the wall with blood dripping from her hand, shoulder, abdominal, wrists and her chest. Her open mouth had blood falling from it as well and her teeth were tainted crimson.

He knelt beside her, shaking her shoulders worriedly. He could feel tears running down his face. She didn't respond and he felt as though his heart had died along with her. He couldn't even muster up the courage to tell her how he felt truly and now he'd never get the chance, since Raven was dead forever.

"Fuck!" he screamed, the tears falling faster now.

He slammed his head against the wall, not caring if he woke anyone. In fact-with rivers falling from his eyes as he cried his heart and soul out-he reached out for Raven's communicator and pressed the emergency button.

The room flashed red and he heard the alarm blaring. He guessed the power was back and for that, he was thankful.

But as he looked at the girl lying limp in his arms as he cradled her against him, her head pressed lightly against his chest, he felt like dying with her.

"Oh Rae, why? Fuck, God, why?" he whimpered, his shoulders shaking.

It was then that the boy wonder chose to enter the room upon seeing the door left carelessly open. Robin strode in, confused at why Raven's door was still open, since normally she was the first to wake and never left her door open.

"Raven, what's th-oh fucking God!" he yelped, looking at Beast Boy holding the limp girl in his arms.

His eyes wandered to the blood on the floor, to the blood on the wall, then finally to the trace of it all, cradled in the changeling's arms. He to had blood on him, but Robin knew instantly he wasn't harmed.

He rushed to them, kneeling down beside them. He reached out to Raven's slit wrist, only to have the male's voice interrupt him.

"Sh-she's d-dead, Rob," he murmured, the tears still running down his face. "A-and it's all my f-fault. I sh-should've listened… but…"

He looked away, unable to say more. Together they cried, heads bowed sorrowfully as their shoulders trembled and Beast Boy held the girl against him. The team had lost more than just a teammate, but a friend, a family member, a little sister and a loved one. Not to mention the one that held them all together.

The changeling barely felt Robin's comforting arms in an embrace around him as he tried to help ease his pain, but nothing could mend Beast Boy now. Nothing at all. He was left to break alone.

_Bite to break skin  
Don't give the secret  
My stoic face  
Beaten with passion  
The phoenix will die  
Inside the fire storm  
I am the son  
So follow my footsteps_


	2. Her Portrait In Black

I do not claim Teen Titans, or The Messengers.

The lyrics are by Atreyu and are called _Her Portrait In Black _from the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Raven mysteriously dies and her murderer escapes justice. But in the tower, everything is different. Raven's spirit haunts them all. Can the Titans evade Raven's restless spirit, keep themselves alive and allow their minds to remain sane? Can they find Raven's murderer and bring him to justice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **During a thunderstorm, in the middle of the night, a murderer entered Titans tower and killed Raven in a bloodthirsty attempt. During her death, she saw visions of her teammate's deaths. Meanwhile, a certain green changeling saw Raven's death in a prophecy. Who killed Raven? Why would they commit such a crime? Will Beast Boy ever return back to normal?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for reading this story, guys. Like I said before; whoever guesses Raven's murderer correctly before I finish the story will get to pick my next story.

Also, if you haven't noticed, I like to use songs from the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack in this story and I used one of my personal quotes in it as well. Now, if you've never seen The Messengers, I'd suggest that you watch it when it comes out. It'll help you to better understand this story, since it _is _based on that movie. And, just for fun, I'd suggest that you watch Underworld and/or Underworld Evolution. They're great movies.

Read now already! 8D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bite To Break Skin**_

_Her Portrait In Black_

Everything seemed out of reach. Nothing would ever be the same. Maybe even Beast Boy would never be the same. The same prankster, the same happy, grinning boy that woke up each day with only one desire; to make the girl he cared for most smile, or laugh.

But now, everything was gone. The will to be happy, the urge to make someone else happy was all torn apart and ripped away from him. His head bowed and he closed his eyes, ears listening to the soft words of the priest.

He could feel his breath catch in his throat as the priest's calm words carried on. It was as if he was trying to soothe them all, but instead was making Beast Boy's heart shred faster and harder. How he wanted to run away from here, to a place where there was no such thing as pain. A place where he could be with her forever.

He felt as if he were losing all hope of ever returning back to normal. In fact, all his hope and faith was slipping out of him slowly.

_Catch your breath quiet now, don't say a word  
You should run it but won't do any good  
Prayers forsaken when you lose faith inside  
It's not time to die_

The priest's words slowly started to fade away from Beast Boy as he closed into himself. Raven had always been so strong, so calm. She had always seemed to know what to do in every situation.

He was snapped back into reality when the priest called upon the Titans to say what they wanted to say about their murdered friend. He choked, trying to block out the voices and murmurs, trying to hide and run away.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go up and speak about Raven. He'd stay down and try and hide, trying to think of something to do that could ease his suffering. He had considered suicide to join her, but had quickly pushed it away. If he did, she would look at him with disdain. She had always claimed suicide to be an easy way out of this life, a way of cowardice.

He'd never be able to pull himself up to that. To be looked upon with disgrace by the one that kept them all together, the one that kept him going.

Cyborg took the priest's place, his human eye filled with tears as he spoke about Raven.

"Raven was like a little sister to me," the green changeling heard him say.

The rest he mostly ignored, just wanting to escape.

He had always thought that Raven would never die, especially not by murder. Images of Raven's small, frail body after he had found her flashed through his mind and he could feel tears racing down his cheeks like a river.

She was so young, so intelligent, and so beautiful. She had been sent to an early grave, one that should not be hers. Especially not now, when he had so much to tell her, but now he'd never be able to speak to her again, see her beautiful features, admire her attitude from afar. Never be able to hear her wonderful voice-even if it was normally in monotone-or see her stunning, captivating amethyst eyes.

_Why did she have to die so young? _he wailed in his mind.

_Your life  
Is it a lie  
When you get what you're looking for  
Your craves subside  
Or will you crawl into  
A casket  
An early tomb  
Lay down and give up inside  
She'll never die_

He felt his hands ball into fists and his nails bite through the gloves into his skin. The tears fell faster now, especially since he was listening to Cyborg again, trying to escape once more.

He could feel his heart screaming out in agony as it was torn to pieces. Sure, he had been through heartbreak before when Terra betrayed them, or when she had sacrificed herself to save them, but this was much worse. At least they knew exactly what had happened to Terra, but Raven's death was a mystery. A mystery that seemed that it never wanted to be solved, no matter how much others wanted to understand it.

He closed his eyes tighter, trying to escape the world, the images, but everything refused to be ignored. As his friend's voice carried on, the images continued to rage around his mind.

The time Terra had left them to become stone; Raven had comforted him, bringing him back to his feet to carry on. She had been the one that had made him be strong and carry on for himself and others. And the time he saw Terra again, Raven had comforted him yet again.

Now there was no one there to comfort him through her own death. He knew that there would only be more challenges that awaited him and there was no one left to help him continue.

When he had broken down because of Terra and felt like dying, Raven had brought him back to reality. Nothing would ever replace that dark, mysterious half-demon. Nothing could ever help him as much as she had, nothing would ever hold his heart as tight as she did.

Nothing would repair him like she did. He bit his bottom lip, just wishing that she were still here.

_I will avenge your death, Rae. No one will escape this alive, _he vowed silently.

He faintly heard Cyborg switching with Starfire, who couldn't help but continue bawling through her entire speech.

No one would ever pull him away from the gates of death again. No one would ever give him the hope and courage to carry on. No one would encourage him to stand after the challenges he'd have to face. No one could ever hold him as tight as she had; no one would ever capture his heart like she had.

Terra had been a lie, not even a true person. The Terra he had fallen head-over-heels for wasn't alive. The real Terra was an immature child that betrayed everyone she saw, or crossed paths with.

_When you fall  
So spent from emotion  
She is what  
Brings you to your feet  
Where challenges lie  
On the brink of destruction  
She pulls you back  
And she gives you wings  
(Death wont hold you as tight as she will)_

His fists clenched tighter and he bit his bottom lip harder. He felt his blood squirt into his jaws and he licked it away, but the blood kept flowing. His emerald eyes flashed open and he glared up at Robin, whom had switched places with the alien princess.

The tears continued to fall, especially when he saw his strong, fearless leader shedding tears of his own.

_No one will ever feel the pain I feel now. No one ever had anything in common with me, except Raven and the lie Terra was. Fuck Terra; if she hadn't ever shown her fucking face, maybe I could've told Raven more and…_

He trailed off, waterfalls flowing from his emerald eyes. He wanted to escape the prison life had built for him. He wanted to be free with the girl he cared about, but the only way out was through death.

And there were only three options to death.

The first one was suicide, which he would never do. The second was to grow old, or die when the time came for him, which would probably be longer. And finally, the last one was if someone were to murder him like how someone murdered Raven.

All of those wouldn't be good enough! Suicide was out of pure cowardice, dying when the time came would probably take to long and murder most likely wouldn't occur to him.

_Fuck, why'd you have to die and make it so hard, Rae? I miss you so much._

His vision was blurry, but he just made out Robin leaving and the priest regaining his place. He spoke again, but Beast Boy refused to listen to him.

But then something the priest said made him listen.

"And even though Raven seems that she may no longer be here, her spirit lives on in all of us!"

The green changeling found new hope now. Even though the tears kept flowing, his mind was trying to process what he had learned.

'Her spirit lives on in all of us.'

_Not _all _of us, _he corrected silently. _Definitely not all of us. _Most _of us perhaps, but not all of us; certainly not! She never even knew this guy, or all of the citizens in Jump City in particular, or everybody in the world. She lives in those she knew, those she cared about._

This made him feel slightly better, but he remembered what Raven had said.

'I fear we are all in grave danger… and this time, there's no escape.'

If only he had listened to her! She had known this was going to happen somehow, but that way he was unsure. He just wished he hadn't brushed it off as nothing and that he had actually taken it into consideration.

_Good has lost its heart, _he told himself. _But her blood flows through my veins now and for her I must be strong. For her, I must bring her back. There has to be something._

_Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever   
(Can you bear the burden?)_

He shook his head, thinking again.

_But can I bear the burden of resurrecting her from the dead? The responsibility of finding the correct spell and entering her room to find it? _he asked himself._ Even if I can't, I have to try._

He felt as though Raven's courage, determination and intelligence were burning through him like a roaring fire.

_Whatever happens, she'll live inside me forever until I bring her from her fiery prison. She deserves to live; she was still so young. In fact, we all are so young, including her. She deserves the freedom of this world, _he told himself.

He felt Cyborg gently tap his shoulder, breaking him from his trance and he looked at him through tear-stained eyes. He could see his friend's deep concern for him and his sympathy for his pain. But through that he could see the metallic man's own pain running through him like a wild fire.

"It's time," he heard him say.

The green changeling rose to his feet, following his friend. They were close to Raven's casket-which was being carried by Robin and Speedy.

_No one can ever understand the pain I'm going through now._

He watched solemnly as her casket was lowered into the hole before dirt was piled on top and flattened down. Flowers of respect were lowered on the grave before her tombstone and Starfire even placed black roses there.

Even though the alien absolutely loathed black roses, she knew they were her friend's favourite type of flower, so she had bought and brought them to place on her grave. The princess turned to her leader, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, allowing her to weep onto his shoulder.

All the Titans bowed their heads respectfully, allowing tears to fall in sorrow for their fallen friend, comrade and family-member. The citizens of Jump City that had attended all bowed their heads as well in the back, crying for their fallen heroine.

Through a blurry vision, Beast Boy looked at the inscription on the tombstone. He wiped his eyes with a sleeve of his black tuxedo to clear his vision.

_Rachel 'Raven' Roth_

_A Teen Titan_

_A friend, loved one and family-member_

_May she live forever in us all and rest in peace_

He was confused slightly at her name-he had never known that her real name was Rachel, but then again, barely anybody knew anybody's real name. They all kept it hidden in secret. Robin must've just looked through her files to see her true, real name.

His emerald eyes let tears fall again as he looked at his friends; Victor Stone, otherwise known as 'Cyborg;' Koriand'r, otherwise known as 'Starfire' and Richard-or Dick-Grayson, otherwise known as Robin.

He found his eyes wandering and resting on Bruce Wayne. He hadn't known that he-or Batman-had come to the funeral, or memorial service, but then again, he was so stricken with grief that he faintly remembered coming himself.

_Her soul lives on in me. Her blood runs through my veins. Her intelligence, courage and determination burn through my body and makes me strong. I _must _be strong for her, especially for her. She was always there and strong for me. It's time I repaid her and was there for her, was strong for her. Her memory will live forever as well as her soul, _he told himself again as rivers flowed from his eyes.

_Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever   
(Can you bear the burden?)_

Slowly-after a long time of standing there, mourning and grieving-the citizens began to leave. The Titans began to dwindle until there was only he-Garfield Logan-Robin, Cyborg and Starfire left.

Robin's head rose slowly and he looked at his team. Starfire was sniffing beside him, her head still bowed, but at least the tears had stopped. Cyborg was standing silently, head bowed as well in respect. His hands were behind his back and he looked just like a big brother would when his little sister just died; trying to be strong for them all.

He finally looked to Beast Boy, the one who had found Raven dead. The one that had informed them all of Raven's sudden and unexpected murder. He was still crying, but he was silent with his tears. His eyes were closed and the leader could see the pain on his face. He was biting his quivering bottom lip and his hands had formed into tight fists that seemed ready to hit anyone that attempted to bother him.

Cautiously he stepped forward closer to the grave, clearing his throat. All eyes rested on him and he looked at all of his teammates. At least Beast Boy's eyes were open and he was looking at him, even if tears continued to fall freely.

"Come on, team, it's time to leave," he announced softly before he strode past them, brushing lightly against the green changeling.

Cyborg followed him first, followed by Starfire and finally, a reluctant, unwilling Beast Boy. He walked slowly after the group, glancing back every so often at the grave. Tears continued to trickle down his face, but at least they had stopped.

That is, until he pictured how Raven had looked during her death, when she had been dying.

Her amethyst eyes were filled with pain and agony, begging for someone to end her suffering. Her blood was falling as she bled freely and openly. She coughed softly, blood spilling from her gaping jaws and dripping onto the floor. The hole in her hand was bleeding roughly and thoroughly, but the gap in her chest was bleeding more, faster and harder.

He closed his eyes, fresh tears streaming down his already stained cheeks as he sat in the back seat of the T-car beside Starfire in the middle. The empty spot beside him he couldn't even bear to look at.

Now as he thought more about it, he wondered if he really wanted to bring Raven back to life. She was already dead and it would mean performing a ritual in which he knew not of its powers. Not to mention she'd still probably remember the pain that she had suffered, or perhaps those wounds would bleed again once she was awakened.

His shut eyelids closed tighter as he tried to block out these thoughts. His hands clutched the seat of the car tightly and he bit his bottom lip again. The closed wound reopened and he was greeted by the warm feeling of his own blood in his mouth.

_What will happen if I resurrect her? Will there be any side effects to the spell, or ritual, or whatever it is? Will she feel pain, or not remember who she is like Terra, or not have her powers, or forget her past life? Will she become like Terra; a simple, idiotic schoolgirl that remembers nothing of the Titans, of me? Can I live through that again? _he asked himself, eyes closing.

_You'll turn your back, you'll patronize  
She's bleeding  
You will question your every want  
She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out_

He refused to open his eyes, but he also didn't want to keep them closed for the vivid images rushed through his mind. He gripped the car seat tighter, trying to figure out what to do.

_I want her back-no, I _need _her back. She held me together, made me get up every time I fell down. She made me be strong and continue again. I can't fail her and I must be strong for her, meaning to bring her back, _he told himself.

He chewed on his bottom lip, not noticing the startled gaze Starfire was giving him, especially when she saw blood trickling from his mouth. She notified Robin, who looked back and told her that he was just grieving, but she didn't exactly trust this.

She was confused of Earth's ways and seeing Beast Boy 'grieving' like such puzzled her further. She bombarded the leader with questions, asking if this was how all of the people of Earth grieved, if she should grieve for Raven like that, et cetra.

The male answered her numerous questions patiently, but Cyborg just inwardly groaned as he continued to drive, turning up the music. He made a mental note to himself to never drive Starfire back to the tower after a funeral.

_Oh Rae… This hurts so much more than Terra's betrayal, sacrifice and loss of memory combined. But this time you're not here to help me through this. Please forgive me, but I fear that you are right and that we're all in grave danger. A danger that this time we cannot escape from and we all need you back, especially now. Raven, please forgive me for what I am about to attempt, _he thought.

More images flashed through his mind, but they were more of his imagination. His imagination of what would happen in the future when he resurrected the dark, mysterious half-demon.

_I sentenced you to Hell by not listening to you, which I should've done. Please forgive me for everything wrong I've ever done in my life, but this needs to be done. I've never heard of any mortal human ever performing a resurrection before and I can just hope that everything will be all right. If not then… then… I don't know what I'll do, _he continued slowly.

He opened his eyelid a crack to see the alien princess' confused, but bright face as she chattered senselessly. He closed his eye again, listening to the conversation they were having. The voices were fading away again and he could feel his anger slowly eating him alive.

_They don't even care that you're dead! They're probably ecstatic that you're gone, but just hide behind a mask to fool me into thinking that they really care. You're the only one that I can actually trust, Rae. You were always honest to me, even if it was hard to get the truth out of you. I don't know what to do anymore; I'm not sure if I'm heading in the right direction even. I can just hope that my instinct tells me where I'm going and that I'm traveling correctly, sine you aren't here anymore to guide me. I need you more than ever now, Rae, _he thought.

Though the others were still mourning and grieving, they were trying to hide it to be strong for their green teammate. He was taking Raven's death the hardest and they knew that they needed to be like a rock for him.

Raven had always been there for him, his anchor to keep him alive, but since she was gone, they knew he had no one. So they wanted to tell him it's okay, that he doesn't need to hide from the world. That Raven would always live forever in them all until each one of them died.

But they all expected him to be grieving silently and that was why his eyes were closed, his hands gripped the seat, tears ran down his face, blood trickled down his bottom lip and he whimpered every so often.

How could he understand that they hurt almost as much as he did when they were trying to be there for him though? How could he understand that they were concealing their emotions to be like Raven for him, since she'd never be there again to comfort him? His eyes were shielded by his pain, his suffering, his agony, his depression, his heart break and his determination.

_I'm going to go through with this Rae. I'm going to make it through just for you. This is all for you, _he reassured himself. _Death is not an option for me-it will never be an option for me. It will never hold me in its grasp, especially not now. Your beauty has captured my heart and I am stricken to stand here forevermore until you return. A broken heart can never mend until the one that caused it returns again and saves the broken, the beaten and the damned-in other words, me._

_Death won't hold you as tight as she will_

His hands clenched the seat tighter and he felt his nails bite through the glove into the cushion. He ground his teeth together, his pain twisted in his pain and confusion. His broken heart was killing him thoroughly.

_Someone once told me that love was a poison, and that poisoned hearts will never change. I guess they were right, huh, Rae?_

He continued to act as though he were talking to her confidently, trying to ease his pain suffering. And though he never got an answer from the girl, he didn't continue on with the subject. Instead, he'd normally change it.

He felt the T-car slow to a stop and he opened his right eye slightly to see where they were. He could see the tower's garage all around him, Cyborg's gadgets for his 'baby,' also known as the T-car as well as many other accessories and of course, Robin's R-cycle.

At times he wondered how the ends of the T managed to stay up in the air without any supports, but he had never actually asked Cyborg how he had done it and he certainly wasn't going to do it now. No, he had much more important things to do.

"Friend, we have arrived at our wondrous home!" Starfire's voice greeted him as she touched his shoulder lightly.

He turned his head slowly to her, his eyes open. They were red and puffy from crying and tears still fell. He wondered how he managed to cry so much and for so long, but he didn't care. It was right to cry his heart and soul out, since they were gone, shredded to pieces already. It didn't matter if he cried them out.

He saw the alien princess' face fall and tears fall from her eyes. She immediately lowered her gaze to the seat, where his hands had released their death grip. She clasped his hands in hers, not caring at all if it made Robin jealous-which it did slightly. She just wanted to be there for her friend.

"Come, Beast Boy, I will make the pudding of sadness now," she murmured, her voice filled with grief before she opened the car door and floated out.

Sighing, he took off his seatbelt and exited the T-car through the car door that the female had left open. He closed it behind him, bowing his head and dragging his feet as he walked towards the door. The others had left him behind, but he didn't care.

He headed straight to Raven's room, feeling her courage and determination burning through him again. He could feel her blood coursing through his veins as he strode towards her room. It seemed miles away, but eventually he reached the door with the name RAVEN written on it in bold letters.

He breathed in deeply before reaching out to knock before he remembered that Raven was dead. Gone. That was the reason why he was here; to find a way to bring her back. He touched the door making it swish open.

He stepped inside; making it close behind him so the others wouldn't know exactly where he had went at first. He felt coldness with being in her room without anyone else there, especially since Raven would never inhabit it again until he resurrected her.

He could smell the sweet scent of lavender-which Raven usually smelled of before she died. He could still see the traces of blood on the floor and immediately wanted to leave, but forced himself to move towards her bookshelf.

As he reached for the first book, he felt her blood flowing through his veins again, her courage persuading him on, her determination urging him to continue. But he felt the burden of doing all this.

He was invading her room in a desperate attempt to find a way to bring her back. He wasn't even sure if it was going to work or not. And if it didn't, then he really didn't know what he'd do.

_Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever   
(Can you bear the burden?)  
Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever_

He reached out slowly for the book again. There were a lot of books in her bookshelf and he decided to just read each of them one at a time. As soon as he touched the book though, he felt a presence in the room.

He whipped around to see no one there, but he could still feel the presence of another being.

"Robin?" he asked softly.

There was no answer, just silence.

"Star?"

Again there was nothing and he was starting to grow nervous. He fidgeted, then wondered if it was just Cyborg trying to play a prank on him.

"Come on, Cy, this is no time for jokes," he called out.

He heard nothing again. He fidgeted again, looking around.

"Anybody?"

Slowly the presence in the room began to fade. He blew out a sigh of relief-he had been growing nervous and could feel the fear within him.

But little to his knowledge, someone _had _been in the room. And that same someone was still watching him, calm and knowing.

He shrugged, turning back to the bookshelf. Just before he touched the book though, he felt the presence again. His body grew rigid and he spared a glance behind him, but again, he saw no one.

He turned back to the bookshelf sharply.

Eyes stared gently into the back of the green changeling's body. Invisible to the naked eye currently, a figure hovered.

The bird's wings spread out wider and its talons stretched out. Its beak opened and closed softly before the large bird moved towards the teenager.

But alas, the bird was everything but normal. It had no feathers and was made of dark energy. Invisible to everyone unless it truly wanted someone to see it.

Beast Boy's body grew tight when he felt some icy touch his shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw nothing, so just told himself that he was imagining it all. It was nothing, just a figment of his simple imagination. Nothing to worry about.

Well, in some way he was correct. It wasn't something to worry about, at least not yet. But it definitely wasn't his imagination. He hadn't imagined something cold and spine-chilling touching his shoulder. It was something real.

_Oh Rae, I'm so sorry about this. I'm afraid though and I hate entering your room when you haven't given me permission, or when you're not there. I wish that you were alive and me and you were standing here and talking, _he thought.

Suddenly the coldness on his shoulder left as the bird-or raven, to be exact-retracted its beak from his shoulder. It backed up, beak gaping in confusion as it looked around.

_You and I, _he thought he heard Raven correct him.

Confused and startled, he looked around. He just told himself that he had imagined it and that it really wasn't anything. That he was just answering himself to make it seem as though she was still alive.

But he couldn't stop himself from asking how he knew to correct himself on that. Or why he had done so, especially to himself. Maybe he was just remembering how Raven always corrected him for his grammar.

Of course, he knew not that he _hadn't _been the one to correct him and that it had been someone else entering his mind. He shook his head, reaching out for the book again.

Vivid images of Raven dying, of her blood pouring from her open, bleeding wounds, of him holding her in his arms when she was already dead roared through his mind. He blinked, trying to clear his mind, but they continued to move through. How he wanted them to stop, to relieve him of this wretched pain!

_She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out  
She's bleeding out_

As soon as the images cleared themselves from his mind and he was about to grab the book again, his acute hearing caught onto a knock on the Titan's front door.

_Who the hell would come up to our door and knock just like that? _he asked himself, growling. _Ignore it._

And so he did. He reached out for the book again when he felt the coldness touch him again. It was almost as if it were urging him to leave, go check out what was happening, who had knocked on the door and come back later.

_No, I need to stay focused. I need to resurrect Raven as soon as possible, _he told himself. _The longer I wait, the more I yearn for her. The more my heart breaks to millions of pieces. I need her here and now._

He shook his head, his fingers grazing the book before he heard his name being called. Cursing under his breath for his horrid luck, he slipped out of Raven's room and trudged slowly down the hall. It took a while before he finally reached the common room.

What he saw in there startled him the most. He even did a double-take at what he saw, gawking at who stood before him.

There, back in her old uniform, with tight shorts that seemed too small and a tight shirt, with goggles and gloves, stood Terra. She grinned sheepishly before waving at Beast Boy.

"Hey, BB!" she greeted happily, almost too cheerful.

Or at least, too cheerful for the miserable, depressed Beast Boy. When he didn't greet her back, her face fell.

"Oh, right, Raven," she said, looking down.

Her face fell immediately and she sniffed to keep herself from crying. He glared at her and bit back his words.

'Why the fucking hell are you here, bitch?' he wanted to scream out at her, but he held it in.

"What brings you here? I thought you didn't want to see me, that you weren't Terra and that you didn't remember the Titans?" he asked icily instead.

Robin gave him a disapproving glance, but he didn't care. The boy blunder could give him all the disapproving glances he wanted. It wouldn't make any difference. He wouldn't full accept that girl, especially not after what Raven had shown him of the female.

"Well, I saw the news like everyone else," she started. "It made me so mad that someone would kill Raven that I accidentally sent a boulder crashing through the room. It ended up hitting me and when I woke up, I remembered you, all the Titans and my life here as one."

"So Terra came back and asked to join the team again. Since we're short-handed, I thought that she could stay and become a Titan," Robin explained.

The green changeling gawked at him, eyes widening in disbelief. No. It couldn't be possible, it just wasn't right. Richard would _never _allow Terra to come back and replace Raven so quickly, would he? Well Beast Boy wouldn't stand for that.

"What?" he breathed, his voice barely above a whisper before he raised it into almost a yell. "And take Raven's place, just like that? We don't even know if you can control your powers anymore!"

He threw up his hands in the air as he glowered at the girl. She looked hurt and averted her gaze to the floor.

"Beast Boy, Raven's not coming back. She's dead-DEAD! We need someone to fill in for her," Robin snapped.

To him, the green changeling was acting like an immature child. He shook his head at Beast Boy's retreating form as he stalked out of the common room to continue his search.

The boy wonder gave Terra an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, Terra. Beast Boy's taking Raven's death harder then us all. Just… give him a little time to understand," he told her. "You can have your old room back. Welcome back to the Titans, Terra."

"Thanks, Robin," she said.

He held out a communicator in which she accepted gratefully.

"I'm just going to go to my room to unpack my things," she explained, getting a curt nod from her leader before he resumed his computer work.

She walked back to the door, picked up her things and headed off to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Beast Boy entered Raven's room again, he headed back to the bookshelf. He shook his head.

_Terra should just die, the bitch. She comes back right after your death and just expects to take your place. What the fucking hell is wrong with her? Is she demented, or something of the sort? God, _he growled in his mind.

_Death won't hold you as tight as she will_

He shook his head again, looking at the books. He reached out, taking one out. It had a white cover and he opened it up, flipping through the pages. He skimmed the text, looking for something that would tell him how to resurrect the dead.

Finally, after hours of searching and coming up with nothing, he had a large pile of books beside him, but there were still more books to go.

_I wonder if I'll be able to perform a spell now that Raven's blood runs through my veins. I just hope so, or I probably won't be able to complete it, _he thought as he flipped through yet another book.

He stopped in the middle of it, looking at his gloved hand. He flexed his fingers, shaking his head before returning to the text. He stopped, looking up at the feeling of something cold touching his shoulder again. What he saw horrified him.

On the wall, written with blood that smeared it, were words. He lowered the book onto the floor beside the bed-he couldn't bring himself to actually sit on it-and walked up to it cautiously. He looked at the words intently.

'Black Roses,' it said, then below it were more words. 'In Darkness We Thrive.'

He cocked his head, confused at where the words had come from and even more confused at what the words meant. He turned his head to the pile of books, remembering something important.

_In Darkness We Thrive! _he exclaimed excitedly in his mind, lunging for the pile of books. _It's a book! But that doesn't explain the blo-_

He looked up to see the blood on the wall gone. He scratched the back of his head, completely puzzled.

_I swear there was writing on the wall in blood…_

He shrugged, picking up the book titled '_In Darkness We Thrive_.' He opened it and words in the index caught his eye.

_Black Roses? This is just getting weirder, _he thought before he looked at the page number.

He leafed through the book to the page it said and looked at the subtitle. It was faded and he could faintly make it out, but it definitely said '_Black Roses._'

He could feel his excitement mingling with Raven's determination.

_Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever   
(Can you bear the burden?)  
Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burden?)_

He read the page carefully, looking for anything.

_Why did the wall-which I am sure was definitely there-say 'In Darkness We Thrive' and 'Black Roses,' but also have them in a different order? _he asked himself.

Suddenly he stopped abruptly. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" he muttered aloud.

'Black roses play an important part in the process of resurrection. But first, the one performing the sacred ritual must assemble his memories together, for during this, their memories will be passed on to those that are resurrected. Do not attempt if one is not going to allow their blood to be shed.'

_Yeah, yeah, hurry up already! _he thought impatiently as he read.

_Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever   
(Can you bear the burden?)  
Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever  
(Can you bear the burden)_

'Candles of lavender must be placed in a circle around the one that is to be resurrected. The performer of the resurrection must pour their blood into the mouth of the dead. Gather black rose petals and spread them out on the body, but _do not _touch after they have touched flesh, or clothing. The performer must kneel beside the dead and speak the ancient words: "Vashirik endrious haaliix, raqishah leshki.'

He bounced on the floor in excitement. This was it; this was the way to bring Raven back! He would perform the resurrection when he could. But for now, he'd take this book with him into his room to read over again. He'd have to leave discreetly, or else he knew he'd have someone tagging along with him to 'pay their respects.'

_Don't worry, Rae, you'll be back alive again soon. I promise, _he vowed.

As he left the room, the raven cocked its mighty head as it gazed at the door. It glided towards it gently before it opened its beak, eyes flashing red. It flew through the door, gliding down the hallway. It passed Beast Boy's closing door, stopping in front of Terra's room.

It entered, hovering near the doorway, red eyes glowing bitterly as it glared at Terra and Starfire. The alien princess was chattering away excitedly, while Terra joined in. They spoke rapidly, only stopping for a breath. The great bird shook its head, eyes calming down, returning to their black hue.

Its beak opened and closed before it went in closer to listen to their talk.

"I'm glad that you are finally back, friend! It has been lonely here without you," Starfire exclaimed.

The bird looked at her with eager disgust and disdain before it looked to Terra.

"Yeah, it's great to be back as well, Star. Good to finally see you all again, even if Raven _did _die," she murmured and both of their faces fell.

"Raven's murderer will be brought to justice," Starfire declared, her voice rising in anger. "I will make sure of it myself."

Terra nodded.

"I'll help you. I'm eager to bring down whoever killed Raven. They should be made as small as they can possibly be made," she growled, punching her right hand into her left hand. "I hope that they get what's coming to them."

"They will, friend Terra," the hovering girl assured her. "Oh! I have made the pudding of sadness. Come and we shall do the feasting on that before the bringing down of Raven's murderer."

She grabbed Terra's wrist and pulled her out of the room, heading towards the common room. They phased right through the raven, not ever noticing it, or sensing its presence. Or, if they did, they didn't care.

The raven flapped its wings before phasing through Terra's door, heading back down the hall. It entered Raven's room where it stayed, listening softly to Beast Boy's thoughts and murmuring voice, allowing his words to soothe it.

Its jaws parted and it croaked, eyes flashing wickedly with excitement.

_Can you feel her blood through your veins  
She will always live forever_


	3. The Last Sunrise

I do not claim Teen Titans, or The Messengers.

The lyrics are by Aiden and are called _The Last Sunrise _from the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Raven mysteriously dies and her murderer escapes justice. But in the tower, everything is different. Raven's spirit haunts them all. Can the Titans evade Raven's restless spirit, keep themselves alive and allow their minds to remain sane? Can they find Raven's murderer and bring him to justice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **At Raven's funeral, Beast Boy thinks of ways to ease his broken heart. Or perhaps, ways to _mend _it and so, in a desperate attempt to heal himself, he does he best thing he can think of: enter Raven's room, look through her books and find a way to resurrect her. But during his search, a figure watches close by, waiting.

Blood on the wall gave the changeling hints and clues, but an old friend returns. Terra. But can Beast Boy ever forgive the girl for what she has done? In breaking his heart, betraying them, forgetting them and finally coming back? And what about when she tries to replace the dark girl?

Will Beast Boy be able to bring Raven back to life? Has Terra changed, or is she still the betraying, childish and immature liar she was before? And what is the bird there for?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Feel free to guess away on Raven's murderer.

So far this is probably my favourite chapter that I've written for this story. I don't know, I guess I just like it and it sounds really good-or at least, to me it does. Again, more lyrics from the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack! The only problem is that I'm running out of songs that I know the lyrics will fit in with the story. I personally think that _Bite To Break Skin _and _Her Portrait In Black _fit in better with this story then _The Last Sunrise _does, but hey, that's just me! 8D

Anways, I hope you have fun reading this story! Critics are gladly welcome. I'm here to improve my writing skills, you know.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bite To Break Skin**_

_The Last Sunrise_

How long can you live in a world filled with only pain, depression and heartbreak, with a small tint of hope, courage and determination? No one is truly sure, but one can always make estimates, can they not? Well, actually, no, not everyone can. Some people just choose not to, for fear of it all becoming a reality.

Who wants to die in pain and depression with a broken heart? No one does, and no one ever will want to. Even the ones that want so desperately to join that loved one just to end their never-ending pain.

Beast Boy was a completely different story. At one time, he wanted to die, but at the same time, he wanted to live to show her just how strong he was. Even if she wasn't there and probably never would be.

But to say that she'd never return was never one hundred percent truthful. Especially since he had the key that locked life and death.

In the blink of an eye, he could bring anyone back to life now. He had everything in his grasp, but his hope, determination and courage were slowly dwindling away to nothing. Only the fact that the one person that he wanted to bring back would never die-since she lived on in all of them, in him-kept him fighting for a chance.

He wouldn't give up on her, especially since she'd never given up on him. He wasn't sure how long he could live without her though and knew that he'd have to act fast. Even if he had the power to resurrect the dead, when could he do it when no one was watching, when no one could catch him?

It needed more time then what he could muster. And even though he knew he might be able to bring her back, he couldn't help but continue to feel lonely, depressed and miserable. He couldn't help his breaking heart-which still wasn't completely demolished since she still helped him-or the fact that he was in constant pain.

Anything could go wrong during the resurrection and that was what he feared. If something went wrong, he had no idea what he'd do. He needed her to continue to survive. She was necessary for his very survival.

It was a miracle that he was still living on in pain without her though. Perhaps it was because he had been led to believe that she hadn't truly died, that her blood rushed through his veins and that she could still be saved from the Hell he had sentenced her to.

It seemed as though his love for her was never-ending, but most of the time it seemed that he'd never obtain his happy ending. Through that time, he had realized that no one ever lived happily ever after and that it was only true in fairy tales.

This world gave you what you thought you wanted, what you thought you needed, but every time it was in your grasp, the wretched world would rip it away from you, leaving you to plummet into darkness. At times people cherished living in the life they had, but at other times they loathed it, wanting to die.

That was why some committed suicide, or murder to bring back the hope to their souls. At least in death your souls could disappear from the face of the earth, but what lay beyond this cruel world no one alive was truly sure of. Or at least, the only person that knew of it _had _been alive, but now was dead.

Where was the hope and desire to live? Where was the rush when everything you ever wanted was always taken away from you? How could you survive in a full-grown lie that was too big to disappear?

There were people in this world that had grown into such a large lie that they had produced a large amount of cowardice. Their cowardice slowly ate at their insides, urging them to do the unspeakable. That was why some people committed suicide-out of their cowardice-and why some people attempted murder.

All of it was out of cowardice. The only death that was truly free was to die when the time came. But the girl that Beast Boy mourned for hadn't been taken away from him when the time came, nor had she done anything drastic out of cowardice.

No. All because of someone else's cowardice she was dead. All from someone else's cold-blooded murder that had been urged on by their hungry cowardice. How could you survive knowing that your loved one died from someone else's mistake?

He had even considered suicide before, but he had pushed it away. Why commit it to join your loved one when that person would just look up you with disgust and disdain for doing so? Why do something out of the cowardice that you didn't have? Why do something when it was just to do something more?

Something would always be missing until he made everything right. The pain he felt would ease when he corrected his horrid mistake. She had warned him of this and he had ignored it and her precautions. He had shrugged it off like it was nothing when truly it had been everything.

As he clutched the book tight to his chest, he felt new tears falling from his eyes as he quietly wept. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the things that threatened to take over and destroy him inside out. He knew he had to be strong for her, but how can you be strong when everything that you ever wanted is gone?

How can you be strong when you barely even have anything left to live for except a tiny bit of hope, courage and determination passed down from you? The longer he waited though, the more they began to dwindle, slowly fading away into the blackness of his mind to allow his pain and depression to take over.

But then even they would disappear to leave his broken heart to finally kill him. It would eventually cause him to do something drastic.

When someone says a broken heart can't kill you, they're lying. It won't kill you like a bullet to the head, or anything physical, but something mental. It'll eat you alive until it drives you insane from your loss.

Love and hate can't stop any of this from happening. Only the will and determination to bring her back kept him alive, holding his broken heart in shackles that it desperately tried to break free of. But when everything died though, it would break out and cause his mind to slowly die and break down.

Then what would he have left? Absolutely nothing and his insane mind would slowly expand into cowardice and he'd do what he never wanted to do: commit suicide. Just out of desperation for his broken heart to finally mend, but how would it?

It would only hurt more if he did that. Raven always loathed those that committed suicide, or attempted murder; she probably gazed at all of those people with disgust and disdain. Why allow your cowardice to get the better of you when you can make your life better?

Well, at least some people could make their lives better and one of those people was Beast Boy. He could change his life around in the blink of an eye if he ever got the chance. But that chance seemed to far away, since he couldn't leave without someone asking him where he was going, or tag along to make sure he was all right.

He couldn't resurrect Raven in front of greedy eyes, could he? Then what would people think of him? As a deranged freak that was so selfish that he brought back one that was dead just to make himself feel better?

What would his friends think of him if they caught him doing that? Even if he saw it as a selfless attempt, they might think of it as something selfish. He was doing this for Raven, not for himself.

She deserved to live and she definitely deserved another chance. She didn't deserve to die alone like she had, to die a death filled with fear, pain and agony. She was so brave, so strong and Beast Boy was sure she'd be the last to go of them all. But instead she was the first.

She needed another chance, even if she was daughter of all hate and evil, Trigon. She herself wasn't anything like her father, or at least to Beast Boy anyways. He saw her as something completely different from her sire.

And even though they all had thought she had killed her father-save for Raven, at least-she had told them that he was still living and that she had just banished him from the face of the Earth.

This had confused Beast Boy greatly, but now he understood Raven's fears. She didn't want to die because she knew that Trigon would have her in his grasp. Then what would that lead to?

To the green changeling, he knew that someone needed both love and hate to keep them alive, to keep them breathing. He knew that though part of Raven was gone, she would always live forever and that her soul would search until he helped her by bringing her back.

He still wondered why it had to be Raven to die. Why couldn't it have been him instead? She was always so strong and he needed her to survive. Even if she didn't love him, his love for her kept him living and fighting for a chance.

_You sink your teeth and bite the blood that drains the life inside of me  
And fills your soul with love and hate and all those things you need to breathe  
My body dies but still my soul remains eternally _

_In search of Caspian waves and shallow graves explain why me?_

Everyone could say that she was dead, but he knew they were wrong. They were all wrong to think that she was gone and that she'd never come back. Especially Robin.

_How the hell could he let _her _join the team and replace you, Rae? It just doesn't make any fucking sense. I though he was smarter than that, but I guess I was wrong-I guess we were _all _wrong, _he thought, sighing as he opened his eyes and gazed at the book he cradled against his chest. _But that doesn't matter. I'll make sure that they never doubt me and you again. They're all wrong to think that you're never coming back._

He shook his head, scowling at the mere thought of his so called 'selfless' and 'fearless' leader. He gripped the book tighter before he took it down from his chest to look at the cover. He had almost memorized all of the parts where it spoke about resurrection. He had memorized the title, the subtitle and the page he needed to look to.

He had taken it from Raven's room to understand it better. If he was going to save her from her eternal prison, he'd have to understand every word it contained about defying the laws of life and death.

This book was what broke the law of life and death and when he obtained the chance he was going to follow what it told him to defy life and death himself. He was going to break the sacred chain to give his love another chance, a chance she deserved so well. He just had to plan more to figure out how to carry it out.

_I just wish you were here to help me, but if you were, I wouldn't be doing this, would I? _he joked softly, a small hint of a smile showing up his facial expression.

He had been waiting so long to be able to bring her back so she could live again with him. Or, a long time to him at least, since it had only been a day and a half since he had found this book. A day and a half since Robin had allowed Terra to become a Titan again. A day and a half since Terra had been living with them again in her old room.

He dropped the book onto his lap, his hands balling into fists. He clenched them together tightly, glowering at his door. He bared his teeth and hissed at the mere thought of the girl that controlled earth.

_Terra should _not _be here! She's a liar, a thief and an immature child, just like you thought, Rae. I was just too blinded by my fake love for a lie to understand it and now look at what's happened! You're dead and she's here on a mission to replace you, _he continued.

Suddenly he shivered at looked at the window, expecting it to be open, but it was shut tightly and the curtains were closed. He looked down at the book. It felt just as it had when he was in Raven's room getting this book and he felt a presence. In fact, he felt the exact same presence, but just decided to ignore it.

He stroked the book's cover gently, admiring how-even though it was faded-the illustrations on the front looked. The title, 'In Darkness We Thrive' was made to look like slashes in the book and when he ran his gloved hand over the words, it even felt like it.

Behind him hovered the invisible bird, regarding him intently as he marveled at the cover. It heard his thoughts and sometimes wanted to respond-once it had-but normally kept quiet.

"Soon, Rae, soon you will be here again. I promise," it heard him vow and immediately opened its beak.

_I wait for the time to come, _he thought he heard her say and looked around, confused.

He shrugged, turning back to the cover.

_Must've been my imagination again, trying to keep me sane. Or maybe it's trying to drive me insane, _he told himself, making the bird cock its head.

The figure drifted closer to him, almost touching him as it hovered silently. It spread its wings and the figure came into view. Its beak opened with excitement before it looked down at the changeling.

It backed up sharply as visions flashed through its mind. Blood, pain, misery… it all seemed too much for the bird to handle. Its eyes narrowed and its beak opened in a menacing way. It flexed its talons as it eyed his vulnerable back.

He cried out sharply in pain as something tore its way along his back. He looked around sharply to see the bird's talons disappearing through the window.

_What the hell? _he asked himself, grimacing as he rose.

He moved to the mirror, turning around to see his back. His uniform was torn and three, long gashes had made its way onto his back. His blood trickled down his uniform and back and he cringed.

_Better get changed and clean it up, _he told himself before he walked stiffly to his cupboard, snatched a new uniform and left for the bathroom.

After a while, he had his wounds cleaned, but they stung horridly. As he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he saw a blood red eye appear beside his reflection. A beak opened cruelly and he whipped around to see no one there.

"Cy?" he murmured, backing up slowly.

Suddenly his head hurt and he collapsed on the ground, holding his head in his hands. His emerald eyes caught sight of the same bird glaring down at him before it disappeared. He groaned, letting his hands fall down.

His left glove was tainted crimson and he scrambled to his feet.

_What the fuck is going on here? _he asked himself as he cleaned up his head wound.

With a throbbing head and a stinging back, he entered his room finally, dropping down on his bed beside the book. He touched it and his head throbbed harder. He retracted his hand, clutching his head.

The bird hovered-invisible-behind him. It had a sorry look on its face as it stared down at him calmly.

"This is like a horrible nightmare," he groaned, not looking up.

The bird's beak opened but it clamped it shut, not daring to speak. He spoke again.

"I'm afraid for you, Rae," he murmured.

His ears twitched at the sound of a gentle murmur. Except, it wasn't words, more of a soft hum, similar to the one in when Raven had created the tower into a fear-filled place. But this time, it was softer, gentler and soothing.

He closed his eyes, trying to figure out where it was coming from. It was like a gentle lullaby; as if someone were telling him it was going to be okay.

"And I don't know what's going on," he muttered.

_This nightmare won't last long  
Are you scared; so sing this song  
I'm right there by your side  
Tonight we've got a chance_

The gentle, soothing murmur came to a sudden halt and he looked up sharply.

"What's going on?" he asked into the air, as if he was expecting an answer that would never come.

He groaned as his head throbbed painfully and he heaved himself off of the bed. He looked down upon the book-it was his simple pride. He forced a small grin upon his face as he looked up.

_Soon you will be free. Soon you can help us again and feel, be strong again and keep me alive, _he thought.

_The time will come._

He stopped abruptly, looking around. Someone had _definitely _said that and he certainly wasn't imagining it. He closed his eyes, thinking, something that Beast Boy had rarely ever done before Raven's death.

"Who's there?" he finally called out gently.

His room grew quiet again and he opened his eyes, blinking. He did a double-take, not believing it.

The great bird hovered before him, allowing its features to be shown. It spread out its wings and croaked softly before it flew towards his door sharply.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," he muttered, looking at the bird.

It had stopped and was regarding him calmly before it disappeared through the door. Slowly he made his way to the door, letting it slide open. He stepped into the hall-it was deserted.

"I must be imagining things," he told himself.

The bird appeared before him again, gliding down the hallway. He cocked his head, walking after it slowly. It never spared a glance behind it to see if he was following. It turned the corner sharply and he just made it to see it disappear into Terra's room. He walked towards it slowly, looking at the door.

He growled softly at the sight of it as he glared at it. His hand rose ever so slightly before he knocked lightly.

"Coming!" he heard her say enthusiastically.

The door swished open to reveal a beaming Terra. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them, her face fell.

"Uh, hey BB. What's up?" she asked softly.

But the green changeling wasn't in the mood for any light conversation the girl wanted to have with him. So he cut straight to the chase.

"Did you-by any chance-see a bird enter your room?" he inquired.

She gave him an odd look before she shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Why? Wait-what's wrong with your head?" she answered, looking at his head oddly.

"None of your business," he growled, turning to leave, but she grabbed him arm.

She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, Beast Boy, I want to help you."

He wrenched his arm away from her needy hands. He struggled to keep his gaze calm as he stared at her.

"I just fell," he lied.

"That doesn't look like a fall," she commented.

He shot her an icy glare like Raven. She immediately froze, eyes widening. This definitely wasn't the Beast Boy she had known.

"I fell and hit my head, okay?" he growled, his voice like a knife cutting through the girl.

She nodded shortly and he disappeared, leaving the girl to stand there dazed.

"What was that all about?" she asked herself before turning around.

She gawked at what she saw next. Hovering before her was the bird that she suspected Beast Boy was talking about. Its beak was open and its eyes were red and narrowed. It spread its wings and flexed its claws before it attacked the girl.

She screamed in terror as its talons ripped her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. Its beak moved closer towards her and she closed her eyes. The weight disappeared and when she opened her eyes, she found Beast Boy looking at her.

"B-bird?" she stammered, eyes widening.

He gave her an odd look.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"There w-was a bird. I-it pinned me against the wall," she whispered.

"When I came, you were leaning against the wall screaming like an idiot," he growled. "There was no bird."

"No bird? A bird had me pinned to the wall! Not any normal bird either-is it the bird you're talking about?" she asked, regaining her voice.

"There was no bird and the bird I'm talking about is _real_, not imaginary. Stop trying to attract attention to yourself, Terra," he hissed.

"I'm not trying to attract attention!" she retorted. "It even cut my shoulders!"

He gave her an odd look.

"Your shoulders are fine," he muttered.

She looked at her shoulders and-just as he said-they were fine.

"B-but they were just bleeding a second ago!" she exclaimed.

"Stop being a child and grow up," he barked, stalking down the hall.

Terra looked after him, confused. What had happened? It was all so confusing to her. She shook her head, looking after him. She grew rigid when she saw the bird gliding down the hall after him.

"Things are just getting crazy. I must be imagining things," she told herself before disappearing into her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Terra's so immature! _he growled in his mind. _Trying to attract attention and saying the bird I saw attacked her._

_Saying that _I _attacked her?_

He stopped sharply, looking around again. He saw nothing, but when he turned back again, he saw the bird hovering just centimeters above his bed.

"What's going on-did you just talk?" he asked, confused and puzzled.

_Who else?_

He rubbed his head, running a hand through his hair.

_I'm so confused. Who are you? _he questioned.

_That is for you to find out yourself._

With that, the bird disappeared.

"This is so confusing!" he growled, running a hand through his hair. "First Raven dies, then Terra comes and now there's a talking bird! What next?"

He groaned, getting off his bed and walking over to his window. He pulled open the curtain and looked outside. The sky was grey, tainted with a reddish-orange from the sun as she tried to show through the grey clouds.

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the glass. He could hear the rain starting up as it pelted the window, then the thunder rumbling proudly. He shivered, feeling cold again, but he didn't leave his spot.

_I watched the sky bleed grey with see through shades of violent bloody stains  
And felt the evil prime and wicked start a course straight through my veins  
I'm so alive, my skin so cold and fake I close my eyes  
I know that now's the time to take my chance with death and realize_

He opened his eyes, looking outside. He pulled away from the glass, his ears twitching with each thunderclap. His head started throbbing again, but at least the stinging in his back was slowly dwindling.

He was confused and he'd easily admit he was afraid. Something wasn't right in the tower and he could feel it.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid about Terra that it's making me feel like something's wrong, _he thought, looking at the door.

He heard a soft knock and walked over to it to figure out who was there. He reached out for the door and it slid open, revealing Starfire. In her hands she held a bowl with a spoon.

"Hey, Star," he greeted, his voice calm, showing no emotion.

His eyes had lost their usual spark and twinkle and he didn't show any enthusiasm. The alien princess looked at him, then at the bowl.

"Hello, friend Beast Boy. I brought you the pudding of sadness," she explained, showing him the bowl.

He looked in, inwardly groaning. It looked disgusting and he was sure he saw it move. He wanted to back away and close the door, but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He regretted thinking that she didn't care about Raven's death, for she clearly hurt.

"Thanks, Star," he managed and immediately got a spoonful of the goop.

"I am glad that you like it, friend!" she said, handing him the bowl, leaving the spoon in his mouth as she floated away.

Once she was out of eyeshot, he spit the spoon and goop back into the bowl. It definitely moved. He swallowed, trying not to vomit from the horrid taste left in his mouth and how gross it looked. He glanced around feverishly before he spotted Silkie walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Silkie, come here!" he called softly.

He knelt down and the worm-like creature wiggled towards him. He set the bowl down in front of him and Starfire's pet ate the pudding, spoon and bowl greedily. He looked at the green changeling happily before continuing on his way.

"That takes care of that," he muttered before he disappeared back into his room.

Once he stepped into his room and closed the door behind him, he shivered again. He wondered why it was so cold in his room, but warm outside of his room. His eyes fell onto the book and he felt tears rolling down his face again.

He shook his head as he felt more pain and guilt hitting him as he thought about the mysterious and enchanting sorceress. He staggered towards the bed, collapsing on it beside the book. He wept onto the blanket, then, sniffing, rose up, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

How he just wanted this pain to end! How he wanted his sufferings to just wash away in the rain so he could be rid of them. Well, soon he would. Soon he would resurrect the dead girl from her grave, free her from her prison in Hell and he'd be happy and she'd have another chance at life.

If anyone deserved a second chance in their life, it was definitely Raven. She'd risk her life for anyone-teammates, civilians, et cetra. She needed her life back. Or at least, Beast Boy needed her back so he could keep going.

He felt like he was going to break down every breathing second he was without her. At least no villains had attacked since her death. It seemed as if even their villains were mourning for her, or at least giving the Titans a chance since they had just lost a teammate. A family member, a friend and a loved one and no one could ever replace her.

Beast Boy always though she was the strongest of them all and he had no right to not believe so. She was always there for everyone, trying her best to prove that she could be good even if her father was Trigon.

_I just want this pain to end, _he thought.

_Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain  
Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain_

He shook his head, burying it in his hands. He shut his eyes tightly as he tried to escape the world again, but the darkness would not come. Instead it was replaced with pain, blood and suffering. He saw Raven slowly dying, uttering those last words again.

It pained him so much to see her like this. He could barely stand to see _anyone_ in pain, let alone Raven. So he forced his eyes open, pulling away from his hands.

It seemed as though nothing could comfort him. The bird regarded him calmly near his door, invisible again as it tried to figure things out. Its eyes were a steady, calm black as it hovered above the ground.

It blinked, opening its beak slowly.

_I want this nightmare to end, _Beast Boy thought, allowing tears to continue to fall.

The bird longed to respond, but it felt it better to not and to allow the green changeling to believe that he was alone. And so the great bird remained silent, giving away nothing. It spread its wings, giving out its sorrow and sympathy.

He blinked furiously, looking out his window into the dark grey sky. It no longer held the blood-red tint it had before, just stayed grey and silent. It was as if the entire world was crying with him as rain splattered the Earth.

Lightning forked through the sky, lighting it up before thunder boomed loudly. The bird could see the green changeling trembled and so it drifted silently to him to hover by his side. He shivered, blinking to clear his vision. Together, side-by-side, bird and human gazed out into the thunderstorm.

The boy trembled as his mind threatened to break down. He bowed his head as he sat cross-legged on his bed beside the book. He looked at the title with tears dropping from his cheeks.

_I'm trapped in a real nightmare with no escape. I've entered it and I must finish what I'm here for, _he thought, blinking furiously.

His shoulders quivered and his ears slowly drooped. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to look inside himself.

_I need to finish this. You will come home soon, Rae, I promise, _he vowed again, eyes flickering open slowly.

On his face he bore a scowl, eyebrows furrowed as he gazed out the window. He trembled at the feeling of power that coursed through his veins. His hands instinctively closed into fists and the bird gave him a side-long glance.

It folded its wings and landed on the ground, talons eagerly digging into the carpet. But of course, you couldn't tell the bird was there even if you looked at the carpet, for it gave away nothing. It showed no hints that it held the bird-for it was basically weightless. The bird was real, but at the same time it wasn't.

How could one tell between lie and truth in this cruel world? This world of pain, fear and heartbreak was something that no one could ever truly escape. Even in death, it still reflected what this cruel world gave one.

No one could ever truly and fully escape the pain and heartbreak, the misery and sorrow. It would be with them no matter where they went.

As the boy continued to weep, the bird's beak opened. It let out the gentle hum again, trying to soothe the pained boy. Ever so slowly his sobs quieted and the tears barely fell. His ears flicked up and he glanced around slowly.

_This nightmare won't last long  
Are you scared; so sing this song  
I'm right there by your side  
Tonight we've got a chance_

He calmed down to the soothing tone of the hum. When it gently faded away into silence, he was calmer. His fists had disappeared and instead his hands wrapped around the book. He gazed at the cover, allowing his tears to delicately drip onto its marvelous crafting. He caught sight of movement in the corner, but he didn't look up.

He continued to regard the book sitting gently in his lap with his hands around it. He read over the title again before he flipped through the pages. He stopped on the page with the subtitle 'Black Roses' and read over the text again.

He didn't need to though since he had in memorized and he had already read it, but he just wanted to.

'Black roses play an important part in the process of resurrection. But first, the one performing the sacred ritual must assemble his memories together, for during this, their memories will be passed on to those that are resurrected. Do not attempt if one is not going to allow their blood to be shed.

'Candles of lavender must be placed in a circle around the one that is to be resurrected. The performer of the resurrection must pour their blood into the mouth of the dead. Gather black rose petals and spread them out on the body, but do not touch after they have touched flesh, or clothing. The performer must kneel beside the dead and speak the ancient words: "Vashirik endrious haaliix, raqishah leshki."'

He traced his finger over the words, closing his eyes as he did so.

_Vashirik endrious haaliiz, raqishah leshki, _he thought, eyes slowly opening. _The ending of the spell; the thing that will make Raven rise up after everything is complete._

He clutched the book tighter, blinking wildly. He felt coldness make contact with his shoulder and he looks behind him to see the raven resting its beak on his shoulder. A small grin emits from his face.

"So you're the one that keeps making me cold, huh?" he asked softly.

The bird croaked softly before it began to hum again. His muscles slowly relaxed and he could feel his mind working harder and faster. It was as if the gentle, soothing song was helping him to think better on how to save Raven.

"And you're the one that keeps making me feel better too, aren't you?" he continued, continuing to gaze at those calm, gentle black eyes.

Again the raven croaked as if agreeing to him before it resumed its hum. His eyelids drooped and he raised his left hand to gently touch the bird's beak. It regarded his fingers with slight interest, allowing them to come closer.

His fingers lowered, but instead of touching the beak, they went right through it. He shivered, retracting his hand sharply.

"What the hell? What are you?" he asked, eyes widening to show his confusion.

_I am what I am, _was the answer he got.

He rubbed the back of his head as the bird continued to hum, resting its beak gently on his shoulder.

"That makes absolutely no sense and how can you touch me, but I can't touch you?" he continued.

_When the time comes, you will understand._

It was all the bird said before it lifted its beak from his shoulder, standing calmly behind him. It spread its wings and flapped them, croaking softly. He regarded it with a curious gaze, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

This bird was different-it wasn't real. Yet he had felt it and heard it, so it had to be. So what was it and why was it here?

_This nightmare won't last long  
Are you scared; so sing this song  
I'm right there by your side  
Tonight we've got a chance_

He turned away from the bird, allowing it to slowly hover behind him. It gazed over his shoulder at the book he caressed in his lap. It cocked its head before it disappeared.

Beast Boy never noticed and just continued to regard the book. He bowed his head, allowing his grief to slowly take over. All his guilt; it was his fault that Raven was dead. His fault that he couldn't tell her how he really felt.

_Soon she will be here and I can tell her, _he told himself, rubbing his arms.

He turned around so instead of looking at the wall beside his bottom bunk he was looking at his door. He heard footsteps walking by it and guessed that it was just Terra making her way to the common room, since no one had passed by since Starfire had given him the pudding.

As he thought about the pudding, he gagged, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He turned around to gaze at the wall, allowing the shadows of his bunk bed to conceal him. He pressed the book against his chest, shivering slightly.

_Is it the bird that is making my room cold? In fact, better questions; who is it, why is it here and what does it want? _he asked himself.

He bolted erect sharply, looking behind him. Slowly he slid off the bunk bed, carrying the book with him. He padded towards the wall, eyes narrowing.

There, on his wall, like the blood he had found on Raven's wall, was writing. Except this time, it wasn't in blood. No, this time, it was as if something had slashed through it with a knife or something.

_Who could've done that and why is it here? _he asked himself.

_That's interesting._

He looked behind him to see the bird hovering there. Its keen gaze was eyeing the wall intently and he looked to it as well.

'To live forever is immortality.'

He scratched the back of his head, confused. What could it mean? But there was more writing.

'Murder' it said, sideways.

It looked like the title to '_In Darkness We Thrive_.'

'Tomorrow we make no mistakes.'

He eyed it before he ran a hand over the wall. He felt the indent and retracted his hand. He looked behind him at the bird, who was still gazing at the wall. When he turned back, it was gone like the blood had been. He turned back to the bird which was now gazing at him.

_Tomorrow we make no mistakes, _it repeated to him gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired.

_It means what it means._

"You sure do talk in riddles a lot," he commented dryly.

The bird cocked its head, beak opening slightly.

_They're not riddles._

With that the bird disappeared into thin air.

"Tomorrow we make no mistakes," he breathed, looking around his room. "Where is the writing coming from anyways? And does it mean that tomorrow I bring Raven back with the bird?"

He ran a gloved hand through his hair.

_Then tomorrow I shall set you free, _he vowed.

_So mute and beautiful to me a promise kept on high  
An angelic look at life through open eyes  
Don't be scared we'll make it work,  
We're right on time don't make things worse  
Now I'm right there by your side_

He looked at the wall, then at the book in his hands.

_But when tomorrow? In the night, I suppose, _he thought, striding slowly towards his bunk bed. _Your death I will avenge, Rae._

He sat down on his bed, then heard his stomach growl. He placed he book on the bed, gazing down at his stomach. He looked up sharply to see the bottom of the bunk bed before his stomach growled again.

_I guess some food wouldn't hurt, _he thought, exiting his room.

He almost dragged his feet on the ground, but the inscriptions on the walls gave him new-found hope. And the bird-was it just a figment of his imagination?

He pondered over these as he entered the common room. He saw Cyborg playing Gamestation against Robin-so far the metallic man was winning-Starfire cooking something and Terra was watching the game.

His heart dropped when he saw no one reading a book, but reminded himself that Raven would be back soon. The alien princess looked up at him, nodding curtly and giving him a small smile, but he could still see the pain on her face from her friend's death.

Beast Boy didn't smile back, just padded towards the refrigerator. He opened it, pulling out a slab of tofu that he put on a plate and ate with a fork. He poked at it, eating it slowly even though he was famished.

He finished, piling his plate and fork in with the other dirty dishes in the sink. The clatter attracted attention; Cyborg, Robin and Terra looked up at him calmly, but he avoided their gaze. Instead he exited the room, heading back to his bedroom.

He heard footsteps following him and stopped just outside his room, turning around to see Terra walking after him.

"Uh, about earlier," she began.

"There's nothing to talk about," he assured her, making a move to go into his room, but she stopped him.

"No, wait! I saw the bird again following you. What's going on?" she asked.

"Terra, there is no bird and nothing is going on. Just go back to the others and leave me alone," he said coldly.

"Then explain that," she retorted, pointing behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the raven hovering behind him. Its beak was open as it gazed intently at Terra. He looked back to the girl-her eyes were wide and she started backing up.

"There's nothing there," he lied.

_That's preposterous! Just tell her the truth! _the raven exclaimed in his mind.

He didn't risk looking back at the bird for fear that Terra would catch on. Unfortunately, she already had.

"You're lying-I know you can see it. Explain it," the girl demanded.

"How can I explain something I know nothing about?" he inquired.

"Liar!" the girl accused. "You know many things about it, don't you?"

"Just the fact it appeared today," the green changeling said, shrugging. "It's harmless."

"Harmless? It attacked me!" she yelped.

"I highly doubt it would attack anyone," he answered calmly.

The bird kept quiet before it croaked softly.

_Leave her, _it told the boy.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going into my room," he said flatly, obeying the bird.

With that, he disappeared into his room, the bird following. He closed the door only to have Terra bang on it.

"Beast Boy, open this door!" she ordered.

_Allow me to handle this._

With that the bird disappeared through the door. After a short while, it reappeared, floating slowly.

_She's gone, _it informed him calmly.

It moved to his side, resting its beak on his shoulder. He felt peaceful like this, enjoying the bird's company.

_(Sunrise) I will avenge, (sunset) I can't pretend  
(Sunrise) I wont forget this vein (sunset) attempt and promise kept  
Just one more night to make up for the loss of love and time _

_Here comes the sun to rid this world of see through blood and swollen light_

"Thank you," he murmured. "Terra can be a complete, immature and idiotic bitch at some times."

The raven croaked softly, touching his neck with the side of its beak.

_I agree, _it admitted.

"It's still raining," he commented, looking out the window.

The bird merely croaked in response. Its chest touched his back where his wounds were and he trembled in pain. He squeaked softly and the bird backed off sharply.

He shut his eyes tightly to block out the pain. He ground his teeth together as his wounds began to throb and sting. As he closed his eyes, he saw Raven's death again and he felt even more pain. He whimpered softly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

He felt the bird gently touched his chest before it hummed again. Slowly the visions began to die and the pain began to subside. He opened his eyes, regarding the bird. It was nestled up against his chest, humming softly.

He blinked slowly, gazing down at the bird's head. It was so smooth, like something that he had seen before. Realization struck him hard. His eyes widened and he backed away from the bird.

"I-who are you?" he stammered, fighting for the right words.

The bird looked at him calmly before it croaked.

_I am who I am._

"If I guess at whom you are, will you tell me if I'm right, or wrong?" he questioned.

The raven nodded slowly.

"Ar-are you the spirit of Raven?" he managed.

The bird froze, gazing out at him. Its steady gaze made his body grow rigid and more visions of Raven's death flashed through his mind.

_Sunrise, sunset will you wash away the rain  
Sunrise, sunset can you wash away the pain_

"Is that why you're in the form of a raven and you cannot be touched? Because you're here, but not really here?" he asked.

_I am dead eternally, _the raven commented.

"But are you Raven?"

_Is that who you believe I am?_

"Yes."

_Then-truth be told-I am._

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. His eyes widened with disbelief as he gazed at Raven. Or at least, what there was of her.

The raven cocked its head before it disappeared sharply.

"Rae, wait!" he exclaimed, but the bird was already gone.

He stepped over to the bottom bunk and slumped down, looking at the book. He wondered how he had not known before who it was. But he still didn't know why she was here and not in heaven or Hell, whichever she had been accepted to.

It was all so weird and confusing to him. But at least he knew that she truly was there and still alive. It made him feel better, but at the same time it made him feel worse.

Raven had been by his side for so long and she was still there! He still had a chance to save her; she still had a chance to live again. It made him feel excited and he blinked wildly, clutching the book tighter to his chest.

_You've always been there for me Rae and in my time of need, you're still here, _he thought, feeling fresh tears falling. _Thank you so much._

_This nightmare won't last long  
Are you scared; so sing this song  
I'm right there by your side  
Tonight we've got a chance_

He dropped down on the bottom bunk, excitement rushing through him.

_I knew that you'd always live forever, Rae, _he thought happily, smiling slightly.

His body grew rigid suddenly as his acute hearing picked up a scream. It was high-pitched and he immediately knew that it was Starfire. He dropped the book, rushing to the door.

It swished open and he flew out, running towards the source of the noise. He lunged into the common room, panting. He looked up, his breath coming fast.

"What happened?" he panted. "I heard a scream."

"Star just kinda blew up the micro," Cyborg answered nonchalantly.

"And that's all?" Beast Boy blurted.

"Yep," the metallic man answered.

"I am sorry, friend Beast Boy, for startling you," the alien apologized, pointing to the remnants of the microwave.

Goop splattered the walls and the alien princess. He nodded slowly.

"That's okay, Star," he answered slowly.

He turned to leave, walking towards the door. Cyborg exited just before him and he turned around slowly.

"Do you need any help cleaning that up, Star?" he asked calmly.

"Oh, no thank you, friend! I have it under control," she replied.

She saw some of the goop moving and blasted it sharply with a star bolt. Beast Boy grew rigid at the sight and noise, but shrugged.

"Okay," he said before he continued towards the door.

That was when he heard a small squeak, followed by a slam. He whipped around, eyes widening at the sight he saw. He gawked for a second before he rushed up to the girl. She was struggling with a confused gaze on her face.

Raven had her pinned against the wall with her talon around her neck. Her normally black eyes were glowing blood red and her beak was open menacingly. She spread her wings, glowering at the whimpering girl.

Tears were running down the alien's face and blood was dripping down her neck.

_Raven, stop! _he screamed mentally.

But it didn't stop the great bird. Instead she released Starfire, whipping around to face Beast Boy. A low growl rose from her as she glared at the green changeling. She moved silently towards him, talons outstretched and wings spread out wide.

The alien princess had scrambled to her feet after recovering. Her eyes glowed green and she shot star bolts at the bird. But they just phased through her, almost hitting the changeling in the head.

They flew to the other end of the room, exploding when they made contact with the large television.

_Raven, why are you doing this? _he whimpered, trying to get her attention, but it was as if she couldn't hear him.

"I don't know what ya are, but I know that you're goin' done," Cyborg challenged.

His right arm changed into a gun and he aimed it at the bird. Beast Boy looked up at him with pleading eyes before he opened his mouth.

"No, Cy, do-"

But it was too late. The metallic man had already fired from his sonic cannon, but like the female's star bolts, they just went right through the bird. She growled bitterly, especially when freezing discs flew through her as well as rocks.

She didn't turn from the green boy though. Her hard, cold, red gaze was fixed upon him and she floated towards him slowly. But then, without warning, she was upon Terra-who was the closest to her and the changeling. Her talons gripped the girl hard and slammed her into the wall.

The geomancer cried out in pain and fear, remembering this bird from earlier in the day. Raven's beak opened and a steady hum escaped it. The changeling felt it calm him, while Terra cried out louder as if the song hurt her. As for the others, it seemed to dull them, for their eyelids drooped and their shoulders sagged.

Starfire yawned drowsily before she collapsed with a soft groan. It didn't take long for Robin and Cyborg to join her on the floor. So that only left Beast Boy and Terra to fight this 'foe' alone.

The sharp beak snapped shut on the geomancer's cheek, slashing through the flesh eagerly. Blood dripped down and the girl cried out as her cheek began to sting. She closed her eyes, tears falling like rivers from it.

Raven released the girl, letting her drop to the floor, hands covering her head as she doubled-over. Again the bird's beak parted and the hum sounded. It had the same effect as it did on Robin, Cyborg and Starfire this time to the girl, making her sag until her breathing slowed.

The raven rounded on Beast Boy, glowering at him. Her beak opened wider, allowing the hum to grow louder. But instead of making him drop in sleep like the others, it soothed him more and more. It was his lullaby.

He gazed up at the bird, eyes pleading. He was the only one that refused to even try and harm the bird. Even though he knew his attacks wouldn't have any effect, she had sensed that he wouldn't even think about doing anything to her.

_Raven… please stop, _he whispered.

The bird grew still as she hovered in the air, then slowly landed. Her red eyes faded to black and she gave him a sorry glance. Her eyes flickered from side to side before they rested on the frightened boy.

_This is a horrible nightmare, Raven would never attack my friends-her friends, _he told himself. _But I saw it with my own eyes. It can't be real._

He shook his head, allowing tears to fall down. Raven levitated, glided over to him and landed beside him. He was crouched down, eyes closed and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. She opened her beak and hummed again, trying to soothe him and she easily succeeded.

His tears stopped falling and he slowly rose, gazing at the bird. Her beak was still open and the soft, gentle hum continued to escape her gaping beak.

_This nightmare won't last long  
Are you scared so sing this song  
I'm right there by your side  
Tonight we've got a chance_

The duo continued to stare at each other before the bird disappeared through the floor. The humming slowly faded away from his ears and he sighed, looking at his slumped friends.

Starfire and Terra were still bleeding, but the others were unharmed. He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He disappeared, returning to clean up their wounds.

Once he was finished, he stepped back, looking at the covered gashes. He picked up Starfire first, carrying her to her room. He placed her on her bed the right way so her head was actually resting on the pillow and her feet were at the bottom of her bed before he covered her with her blankets. He took Robin next, then Terra and finally looked down at Cyborg.

He groaned as he thought about how heavy the metallic man must be. He decided that a gorilla could do the job much better than he could, so he changed into a gorilla. He picked up the man, praising himself for deciding to change instead of trying to pick him up in his human form.

He laid his friend down on his table, attaching his charger to him after a while of searching for the slot. He staggered down the hallway towards his room slowly, stopping at the sight of Raven hovering outside his door.

It was as if she were waiting for him to return. He forced a small grin at her, but she didn't move at all. Her penetrating gaze rested upon him calmly, making him grow uncomfortable.

"What happened earlier?" he asked softly.

The raven croaked gently, continuing to eye him. She stayed silent, not bothering to speak to him mentally. Her beak closed tighter and she averted her gaze to the floor. He reached out for her, but she clamped her beak shut just a centimeter from his outstretched fingers, her eyes flashing red as she did so.

They returned to black and she looked down again before phasing through the floor. Confused he entered his room, stumbling towards his bed.

_What the fuck is going on here? _he asked himself as he looked at the digital clock.

9:13 PM.

The red digits stood out boldly in his dully lit room. He sighed, glancing up at the top bunk.

He sat down on his bottom bunk, looking at the book beside him.

_The way to defy both life and death; the key to save those who die; a way to mend a broken heart, _he thought silently as he ran his gloved hand over the cover.

He blinked, lying down on his back. He picked up the book and rested it on his chest, closing his eyes as he thought. His eyelids flickered open and he gazed at the cover again.

_My way to keep me sane, the very thing that keeps me alive. It makes both Raven and I strong again, strength that I am sure will last, _he thought.

He opened the book, memorizing the index. He found a subtitle that sounded interesting: 'A Never-ending Battle.'

He flipped to the page, reading the text intently. It seemed to captivate him as he read each word, each sentence, and each paragraph. He moaned when he finished reading it, wanting it to continue on.

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, looking at the digital clock. His eyes widened.

_Either I read _really _slow-which I know isn't true-or that was just really long, _he thought.

He rubbed the back of his head as he eyed the digital clock again. It had passed a minute and now read 10:59 PM.

_Time seems to fly by, especially when you're having fun, _he continued, stifling a yawn.

He stretched, looking around his messy room.

_Must get some sleep, _he told himself. _For 'tomorrow we make no mistakes.' Tomorrow we must make no mistakes._

He ran a hand through his forest green hair, yawning now. He sighed before he switched into his boxers. He moved over to the door where the light switch was and turned his lights off.

He groped through the darkness towards his bunk bed, tripping over a large mound of dirty clothes. He fell face first into some dirty socks and immediately scrambled up, gagging.

_Mental note to self: clean up dirty laundry, especially the dirty socks! _he thought as he groped for his bed again.

The others had told him to give up his bunk bed and just get a normal bed like everyone else, but he enjoyed his bunk bed. He preferred to sleep elevated and that's why he always slept on the top bunk.

Besides, he had grown used to his bunk bed that it would be weird if he had a normal bed like everyone else.

Finally he felt his hands connect with his bottom bunk.

_That took a while, _he muttered. _Not to mention longer than usual._

He moved along the bottom bed until he found the ladder. He groped for each step, climbing up to his top bunk. He collapsed on it, enjoying the softness of his sheets. He crawled to where his pillows were, slipping under the covers.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth that his blankets provided for him. He curled into a ball, allowing his thoughts to travel through his head.

_Memories will be passed on to the dead during the resurrection, _he thought, curling into a tighter ball. _Tomorrow we make no mistakes. And soon I will be saying: 'Tonight we make no mistakes. We…_

Slowly he allowed sleep to come to him, wrapping him in her blanket. He grinned as he thought of everything he was going to do during the next day. He'd make sure that 'they' made no mistakes, that _he _made no mistakes.

_The sunrise…  
The last sunrise  
The last sunrise  
The last sunrise_


	4. REV 22:20

I do not claim Teen Titans, or The Messengers.

The lyrics are by Puscifer featuring Maynard James Keenan and Danny Lohner and are called _REV 22:20 _from the Underworld Soundtrack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Raven mysteriously dies and her murderer escapes justice. But in the tower, everything is different. Raven's spirit haunts them all. Can the Titans evade Raven's restless spirit, keep themselves alive and allow their minds to remain sane? Can they find Raven's murderer and bring him to justice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **The bird becomes visible and attacks mercilessly-first injuring Beast Boy before it progressed onto Terra, trying to drive her insane. But the green changeling soon realizes that the bird's there to help him and perhaps do more.

Writing on the wall appears again, as if telling him what to do. And it doesn't take long for the prankster to understand that the bird is both truth and lies forged together to create the spirit of Raven.

But the spirit is crazed and attacks in outbursts, injuring the Titans and Beast Boy isn't sure why Raven's doing this.

Why is Raven back in the tower as a spirit? What does she want? Can the Titans keep themselves alive and keep their minds sane? Will Beast Boy be able to stop all of this and resurrect the half-demon before it's too late?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's chapter four. Feel free to guess away at Raven's murderer to choose my next story. Critics are always welcome so I can improve.

Uh, as you can see, I've changed to the Underworld Soundtrack instead of remaining with the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack. I'm not finished with the second soundtrack though, so don't think you're free of its amazing lyrics. 8D

Eh, I need to stop typing such long chapters. They make my hands hurt. D8 Anyways, I don't think this chapter is good, but anyways, I can blame me for my injury in the neck, head and chest. Stupid paintballing!

Read away, now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bite To Break Skin**_

_REV 22:20_

Who would want to live in this wretched world? In this world filled with blood, hatred, love, anger, depression and pain? Who could survive to see their loved one attack their old friends and yourself?

How could someone keep their mind sane when everything around them is spinning and running farther and farther away? When sanity seemed like it was already gone and you're slowly slipping into darkness?

How could someone stand to live in a world of darkness and pain? How could someone watch as their insides were slowly eaten away by a broken heart? Or, even better: _why _would someone watch as their insides were slowly eaten away by a broken heart and do absolutely nothing about it?

No one in their right mind would ever do such a thing. Unless, of course, your cowardice would slowly take you away until your sanity slips and then you're left with absolutely nothing. And of course, those that have such a large cowardice would resolve their problems with the only thing that can escape the shackles that life provides you with: death.

Or, in an easier term that most people prefer to call it: suicide.

Suicide wouldn't help anyone. It didn't even want to help anyone at all. So why allow your cowardice to take over until you die? You'll only be looked upon with disgust and disdain, so why not die when your time comes?

But of course, there is a second way that some people resolve their cowardice. Blood-thirsty murder.

To make themselves feel stronger, they'd kill others and take away their innocent lives. Or, at least _most _of them are innocent. But that's not the point to this at all.

Most of those people that allow cowardice to overcome them were still so young. Those murderers continue on until they die themselves.

Murder is like a disease that nothing can save you from. There's no medicine to cure you from murder; it's a deadly disease. Once you start killing, you continue to kill until you can no longer kill anymore.

The innocent fall into their cowardice and kill the other innocents off one by one. Murders, assassins, serial killers, et cetra; they're all the same thing. They're all what they are for the exact same reason: they fed their hungry cowardice until it grew too large and became immortal so it couldn't die even if they wanted it to.

Their deadly sins are never forgiven in the eyes of God, especially since murder and death is supposed to be the devil's job. That's why most of the ones that kill-except those that try to kill the innocent-are sentenced to an eternal prison in Hell.

Even the demons that try to be good are never accepted into the hands of God and are instead sent to Hell forever. Especially the descendants of the incarnation of pure evil: Trigon. Or, should one say, the _descendant _of Trigon.

He had sired but one child, a child destined to fulfill a prophecy and bring the demon to Earth. Well, his child did become the portal and fulfilled the prophecy, but she returned to send the demon back to Hell and banish him from the face of the Earth. Now though, his child was gone from Earth; dead from cold-blooded murder.

She had been sentenced to her prison in Hell, but instead, something had bound her spirit to Earth. Beast Boy wasn't even sure if it was a good thing that she was here or something bad.

At times, her spirit helped him, but at other times, it was as if her spirit was possessed and she attacked, lashing out at whoever dared to get in her way during then. It was as though she was a completely different spirit when she attacked. Nothing at all could stop her when she grew demon-like.

It was as though she couldn't hear anyone, or understand any words being spoken to her. It was crazy-ridiculous even. She seemed like a vampire, thirsty for blood and the pain of others. It was as though the more she stole from someone, the stronger her spirit became and the more it wanted to attack someone.

Ever since she had attacked Beast Boy, she had attacked Terra and then the entire team-luckily she stopped before she could do anything to the changeling. And even though at times her spirit lost it, the green boy refused to give up on her.

But that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of her, or that he felt like he was in a living nightmare. A nightmare that you cannot escape from.

How can you live a life of fear, where every hour-those awake and asleep-you can be attacked in your own home and there's no way to save yourself, even if you are a superhero? How can you attack something that's not really there, or something that was and still is your friend?

No one was sure why Raven's spirit remained on Earth, not even her herself. In fact, the only thing that Beast Boy knew for sure was that he was going to try and revive Raven that night.

Of course, how can you plot though when you're still asleep? Technically you can't and, like everyone else, the changeling was not. He was just enjoying his sleep while he could, since he'd been having horrid nightmares since the day of her death.

And today was just like every other day-err, night, morning. His nightmare always started out as a dream-a good dream in fact-that changed brutally to a horrid, blood-filled nightmare.

No one could ever share the same nightmares as the green changeling. No one could ever understand the pain he went through-except the one who shared it with him.

Though Raven's spirit moved through the tower and didn't sleep-no ghost ever needs rest-she felt and saw his pain, viewed his dreams and nightmares with him and shared his determination and passion.

A deep, burning passion that wouldn't leave, not even on the day he died. A passion that grew so strong with each passing second of being without her-of course, he was with her, but she wasn't real-while the rest of him slowly died with her.

Nothing in Titans tower would ever revert back to normal until the half-demon was resurrected and given her much-deserved second chance. Beast Boy still couldn't believe that she had died-she was still so young and so strong and he was so sure that she'd be the last of them to go.

No one should die at such a young age-if you could call seventeen a young age, of course. Beast Boy and Terra were the youngest of the group-being sixteen-with Raven, Starfire and Robin being in the middle-being seventeen-and Cyborg being the oldest-at eighteen.

Of course, you couldn't call Cyborg a true teenager any longer, since a teenager becomes an adult once they hit eighteen, but until all of the Titans became adults, they would remain as the Teen Titans.

And you couldn't say that there were six Titans, since Raven was currently dead. Or, at least she was _supposed _to be dead and her spirit wasn't supposed to still be here on Earth. But the green changeling was glad that she was still there, even if she attacked in random outbursts.

Her spirit gave him more hope, more desire and more determination. In fact, with her spirit being there, his passion grew faster than it would have if her spirit had been sent to Hell, like it was supposed to be.

In his sleep, the boy moaned, saliva dripping from his gaping jaws. He was hugging his pillow tight against his chest and he was snuggled against it. Though his mouth was open, the corners were tugged into a small smile. He was curled under what blankets were still on his bed and most of his body was exposed.

A blanket lay crumpled on the ground beside his bottom bunk, another was tossed to the bottom of his bed, hanging off the edge and his other blanket was half on him, while the other half was scattered over his bed.

He didn't seem to mind though and he certainly wasn't cold, even in only his boxers and part of a thin sheet.

But no one would ever know that his smile would be wiped clean from his face in only mere minutes. What seemed like a good, pleasant dream was actually a horrid, cruel nightmare just waiting to be released.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calm, emerald eyes flickered around the room; males wore tuxedos and females wore dresses. But the boy was looking for someone in particular and finally he saw her, walking self-consciously towards the party with another female.

The girl's red hair was in curls that bounced with every confident, powerful stride. Her red dress had a low back and was long, dragging on the ground behind her; white elbow-length gloves covered her hands and forearms.

She wore bright makeup; pink lipstick, blush, pink eye shadow and red eyeliner. An odd combination, but she had done a good job of applying it, nonetheless. She wore a pearl necklace and had matching earrings that dangled down.

Beside her, the female's violet hair was tied up into a loose bun and strands of her silky hair fell beside her face. Her black dress had bare shoulders and the sleeves dropped down low at her wrists. It held a v-neck that ended just a bit above her chest, revealing nothing. It ended at her ankles to reveal her black strapped shoes-she seemed uncomfortable in her dress and shoes.

The girl beside her had probably persuaded her to wear jewelry and makeup too, for she bore it on her gentle features.

Her lipstick was red and her eye shadow was purple, with black eyeliner that portrayed her stunning, amethyst eyes. She wore a silver chain with a bird at the bottom and her earrings were of diamonds that hung like the girl's beside her.

All in all-the boy had to admit-she was beautiful and a captivating sight. He swallowed sharply when she walked towards him, the girl leaving her side to go to a boy in a black and white tuxedo with his black hair still spiked and his mask still on.

He met her halfway, inhaling sharply. She was even more breathtaking up close. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he offered her his hand.

"Care to dance?" he managed softly, his eyes never leaving the female's own amethyst ones.

She smiled a small, rare smile, accepting his hand. Her eyes flashed over his black tuxedo to his pointed ears, to his goofy, canine-like grin, to his eyes once more. She nodded slowly.

"Why not?" she murmured gently, her eyes calm.

He nodded excitedly, leading her to the dance floor where other Titans were dancing. In fact, the girl in the red dress was there with the spiky-haired male. The song ended as soon as they were ready to dance, but they didn't care.

In fact, instead of a fast, happy song, it was calm, soothing, slow song. The green boy was everything but calm as his placed his arms tentatively around her petite, slender waist.

He felt his heart rate increase when she placed her arms around his neck like all the other couples were doing. She rested her head on his shoulder and the duo stayed that way even after the song was finished. They only broke apart when a faster song took place.

She took her head away from its place, grinning slightly at him, making his heart beat even faster. She walked off the dance floor and he followed like an obedient dog, pouting when she entered the bathroom.

_Don't be aroused  
By my confession  
Unless you don't give a good  
God damn about Redemption  
I know Christ is comin', so am I  
And you would too  
If the sexy devil caught your eye _

He waited outside the bathroom door, having it open and close for the better part of a half hour, but the female never returned. Eventually he grew nervous and talked to a girl as she came out.

"Have you seen Raven?" he asked.

She looked at him calmly, her pink hair falling in her face. She brushed it away, giving him a sympatric look. She shook her head slowly, making his face fall.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can look if you want, Beast Boy," she offered gently.

"Thank you," he said.

The girl nodded, smiling at him before she disappeared into the restroom again. After a few minutes she returned, her face serious as she regarded the boy. Immediately his face fell at the sight of her.

"Sorry, Beast Boy, she's not in there. Are you sure she went in there?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Jinx, but thanks anyways," he answered.

She grinned slightly at him before she walked away. Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair-he had taken off his gloves and his hands were revealed. He turned away from the bathroom, walking down the hall to where the party was taking place.

She wasn't there either, so the boy decided to do the next best thing. He walked outside, looking down the streets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, flipping it open.

He punched in something and waited before his communicator beeped. He closed it, stuffed it in his pocket and morphed into a hawk, flying towards where the communicator had told him to go.

After a few minutes he landed, morphing back. He continued to crouch in the forest, emerald eyes gazing around him. He straightened, striding forward slowly, eyes darting everywhere.

Finally he stopped, crouching down lower as he progressed. He pushed the bracken away to reveal something that sickened him.

There the girl laid, blood dripping from her still body. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of pain on her face. He gawked at her lifeless body before he rushed over to it, tears dripping down his face.

"Rae," he whispered, her voice stinging him as he looked at her motionless body.

He crouched down beside it, picking up her body and cradling it in his arms. Her head hung limply and his tears fell onto her.

He didn't care that her blood was staining his tuxedo, or that his green flesh was being tainted with the crimson blood that dripped from her open wounds. He closed his eyes tightly, allowing his grief to overcome him, refusing to look at the petite, slender frame that now lay limp in his arms.

He held her tighter against his chest, tears continuing to fall, mingling with the scarlet rivers that dripped down her still bodice.

And through his sorrow and grief, he didn't notice the girl's eyes flash open. She opened her jaws to reveal two, sharp fangs that glittered in the moonlight. Her amethyst eyes began to glow blood red and she glared menacingly at his vulnerable neck.

She moved sharply, jerking out of his grasp. Before he could even react, he felt something pierce his flesh and his blood ran down his neck. He screamed out in pain and agony, eyes flashing open.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Panting, the green changeling jerked awake, eyes widening. His chest rose and fell quickly and sweat ran down his forehead. Instinctively he reached out, feeling his neck. He breathed out slowly when he felt nothing there, especially when he saw no blood on his fingers.

He shivered, pulling the covers up higher as he snuggled in his bed. He felt something nudging his shoulder and he raised a hand, waving it in the air to shoo whatever it was away, but the thing continued to prod him.

Eventually he grew tired of this and turned over to look right into Raven's calm, black eyes.

"Ack!" he cried, jumping out of the bed.

He phased through the great bird, landing with a heavy thump on the floor. She turned around, lowering her hovering form so she was closer to the green changeling. He was sitting up now and rubbing the back of his head.

Seeing the bird regarding him calmly, he looked up at her.

"Do not do that again," he scolded, looking away sharply.

His cheeks reddened as he regarded his wall. He chewed on his bottom lip, not daring to even spare a glance at the spirit.

_Didn't think you were such a coward, _she taunted.

"I am not a coward," he complained, turning around. "Now can you leave so I can get changed?"

The bird croaked in a mocking tone. She glided towards his door, stopping just before it. She turned around, regarding him calmly.

_Of course, _she said before she disappeared through the door.

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. He looked at the digital clock that read 10:32 AM. He rose to his feet slowly, changing swiftly.

He appeared through the doorway in his uniform, his hair no longer so messy and unkempt. He looked around, seeing no one in the hallway-Raven stood there silently, invisible.

He shrugged, making his way down the corridor, the spirit gliding along silently behind him. He entered the common room to have Robin jump him.

"Beast Boy, what happened last night? All I know is that a 'bird' was in here and the next thing I know, I'm in my bed," he questioned.

His voice was firm, demanding the green changeling to give him the answers he wanted. The answers that everyone in the room wanted.

"Uh, yeah, the bird thingy. It kinda left and all of you were asleep, so I put you in your rooms so you could have a nice sleep," he answered.

"It left?" the boy wonder inquired.

"Yeah, it left. Kinda just went right through the floor and the sensors didn't pick it up," he continued.

Grumbling, the leader turned away from him, stalking towards the computer which he sat before and began eagerly typing away. Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, eyes resting on Terra, Cyborg and Starfire who were sitting on the couch watching a documentary on the European Water Vole, or the _Arvicola terrestris._

Cyborg seemed bored out of his mind, while Starfire was completely engrossed in it and Terra was slightly interested. The green boy gave a final look at them before he got out a bowl, spoon, some soy milk and Lucky Charms.

He poured himself a bowl of his cereal, adding in the milk and eating it fast. Once he was finished, he dumped his bowl and spoon in the sink that was already piled with dirty dishes and returned the soy milk and Lucky Charms to their original places. With that, he left the room silently, heading for his own room.

The door swished open and he stepped inside, looking at the bottom bed. Images of his nightmare flashed through his mind, especially when Raven had bitten his neck. He got a confused and saddened look on his face before he felt tears running down his face again. He had tried to keep them in, since there was no need to cry, especially because he was going to bring her back that night.

_She'll suck you dry  
But still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again  
She'll make you weak  
And moan and cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again_

He felt something cold touch his shoulder and neck, making him shiver as the tears rolled down his cheeks. A soft hum filled the room and he felt his muscles slowly relax and the tears become faint. He looked down at the beak resting on his shoulder and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Tonight we set you free," he murmured.

_Don't get cocky, _was the answer he received that forced the hum to stop.

The great bird lifted her beak from his shoulder, backing off slowly. She cocked her head and croaked gently, spreading her wings wide.

"Cocky? When am I cocky? Are you thinking of Red X?" the boy retorted.

_Red X has nothing to do with this. It's just all you, _the bird replied.

"I am not cocky!" he countered, glaring slightly at the bird that was gazing upon him.

He got no answer though, so he flopped on his bottom bed, scooping up the book. He turned it over in his gloved hands, admiring its crafting and the skill it must have taken to make it.

Raven opened her beak and croaked before she drifted over to the bed. She hovered behind him, regarding the book as well. He glanced up to see her beak just above his head, making him feel uncomfortable. Even though he loved her, he still couldn't remain comfortable in any way with her.

"So, any idea where the writing on the walls came from?" he finally asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

The bird looked at him as though he were stupid before she croaked. She flapped her wings, backing away from the green changeling.

_Way to understand things, Captain Obvious, _she sneered.

"HEY!" he snapped, glowering at her. "And since you're so smart, where did they come from?"

The bird landed, wings beating mercilessly in the air. Her talons gripped the carpet as she regarded him. She croaked again as if in laughter.

_You still don't know, _she said disbelievingly.

"No; why can't you just tell me?" he retaliated.

_Isn't it obvious? _

"If it was, would I be asking you this?"

_You're oblivious to everything._

"Dude, I am totally not!"

The bird shook her head, flapping her wings again. Finally she calmed down, standing silently with her wings at her sides.

"So, where'd they come from and do not give me your answers that avoid the question," he said.

_Me, _Raven answered confidently.

"You?" the boy asked, eyes widening.

_Who else?_

"Where'd you get the blood from and how'd you get them to disappear?"

_Some things are better left unsaid._

With that, she phased through the floor, leaving the green changeling to fume at this. He gripped the book tighter, pushing it against his chest.

_Inner powers, _he thought.

He flinched at the sound of an explosion and he immediately dropped the book. He scampered out of his room to see Raven waiting outside of it for him. He stopped, gazing at her red eyes. He backed up against the door, trying to open it, but it remained closed. He felt his hands clench into fists as he regarded the bird.

Her beak was open cruelly as she glared at him. Her talons flexed as she progressed towards him before there was a piercing scream.

The bird's head thrust upwards as she screamed out again, wings attached tightly to her sides. She turned sharply to her attackers, eyes flashing.

A ring made of something that Beast Boy didn't recognize was attached to her and he could almost feel her pain. His emerald eyes flashed over to Cyborg who was holding yet another ring.

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you're certainly not hurting my friends again," the metallic man declared angrily, eye narrowed.

Raven bored daggers into him, not moving as she tried to figure out how to get out of this and attack him. The hunter had become the hunted.

Finally she opened her beak and let out the hum, but she stopped seeing that it had absolutely no effect on the large man. A growl rose from her throat.

"Not gonna happen, birdie. I'm not falling for that trick again," the man growled.

The bird hissed in rage, thrashing about as she tried to get the ring off of her. Her wings snapped around underneath it, but she wasn't getting out of the ring. In fact, when she phased through the floor, the ring went with her, so she came back up again.

And so she became invisible to try and evade the man, but the ring remained visible, making her an easy target for another ring that wrapped itself around her legs. The green changeling gawked at the screaming bird.

His eyes widened as he understood her pain through those red eyes. He wanted to scream out at his friend to get him to stop, but he knew that would only arouse suspicion and more questions. Questions that he knew he didn't want to answer.

Raven glared at the ring around her legs before they kicked about and her beak grabbed onto the ring. Though it pained her to grab it, she did so anyways and pulled. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, she ripped the contraption off and began working on the other ring.

Cyborg was grinning at her, holding more rings.

_Might as well give it some of a chance, _he thought.

But he shouldn't have done that, for as soon as the other ring was off; the bird was upon him in a heartbeat. Talons scraped against metal and beak tore through flesh. The boy gaped at his friends as they fought before the bird took off again.

Though he was bloody, dented and in a horrid condition, the metallic man threw the rings after the bird. She dodged each one before she circled. Blood dripped from her beak and talons onto the floor.

She flew towards the metallic man swiftly, her wings attached to her sides as she dove past each ring. Just as she was almost upon him, her wings spread open and her talons extended.

Cyborg had run out of rings and knew he was in trouble. That is, until the bird cried out as rings attached themselves to her legs, both wings and her beak. Starfire, Robin and Terra stood, glaring at the bird.

She thrashed about until more rings were placed on her. She glared at Beast Boy, screamed out in pain and agony, then dropped down, phasing through the floor. The green changeling rushed to Cyborg.

"Cy," he breathed, eyes filling with tears.

"How come that thing never attacks you?" the metallic man whispered before the boy was pushed out of the way.

"Star, take him to the infirmary, now!" Robin ordered sternly.

The alien princess obediently picked up the half-man, half-machine and floated down the hallway, followed by Robin, Starfire and Terra. Beast Boy stayed on the ground, shocked and stunned. His friends had found a way to take down Raven and he knew they'd stop at nothing to bring her down.

He slowly rose, walking down the corridor. The bird phased through the floor before him, free of her shackles. She flapped her wings before she landed, regarding him.

_Go away, _he growled, moving to walk past her, but she blocked him with her wing.

Her eyes had returned back to black and she seemed calmer now. The blood was gone from her talons and beak, but that still didn't mean that she hadn't attacked Beast Boy's best friend.

_It's not my fault, _she said defensively.

_No, it's mine, _Beast Boy snapped sarcastically.

_Shut up, _she roared in his mind, making him flinch. _If you don't want to learn anything, then I won't tell you anything._

She glowered at him before her eyes turned blood red. She flew fast towards the boy, her beak closing down on his shoulder. He felt his blood spill out of his body and drip into the bird's mouth.

Raven released her grip on the boy, her beak slamming shut as her eyes returned to black. She looked at him, then disappeared abruptly.

He winced; his shoulder stung horribly and he could feel his blood running down his uniform. He made his way slowly down the hallway towards the infirmary. He wanted this nightmare to stop and knew it would soon enough.

_(Pray) 'Til I go blind  
(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives  
Prayin' to stay in your arms just  
Until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints  
Devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive_

He entered the infirmary, looking behind him to see a trail of blood. He grimaced at the pain, removing his gloved hand from his bleeding shoulder. It was stained crimson, but he didn't care. He placed his hand over his wound again, making his way over to the others.

"How is he?" he inquired weakly.

"Unconscious and we need to rewire his circuits, but he'll be fine after that," Robin explained sharply, not looking up.

He was already working on rewiring the metallic man's circuits with his blueprints beside him. Starfire and Terra glanced up at him and the geomancer's eyes widened while the alien princess gasped.

"Friend, you are injured!" the alien exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine, Star, really," he lied.

"Then explain the blood dripping down and the trail behind you," Terra growled.

His face paled as he looked behind him at the blood that had followed him in. He glanced at the two female's worried faces. The geomancer advanced towards him, snatching his hand away from his shoulder.

She turned his hand over to regard the scarlet palm of his glove. She scowled with disgust at his wound, motioning for Starfire to come, which she did. She gasped again at the sight of the wound.

"Friend, how did you get injured?" she asked, concern edging her voice. "And please, no lies."

He averted his gaze, allowing both hands to drop weakly at his sides. Finally he gave in, succumbing to the female's worried gazes.

"The bird," he mumbled slowly.

"That bird must be stopped!" the alien princess decided, slamming her fist down on the nearest bed.

"First things first; we should clean up that wound," the geomancer suggested.

Starfire nodded and together they worked on his wound. He grimaced every time they touched it and the antibacterial spray they had used stung horridly. After a while they were finished and his shoulder was wrapped in gauze.

"Thanks, guys," he said, glancing over at Robin and Cyborg.

His eyes flickered to the clock as his stomach growled softly. Though it wasn't digital like his clock in his room, he had no trouble reading it. 3:58 it read and it took common sense to tell it was in the afternoon, especially since the sun was still out.

"Time seems to fly, huh?" he questioned, receiving curt nods from both girls as they continued to regard Robin.

He exited the infirmary only to be greeted by that cold presence. Though he couldn't see her, her cold touch told him she was there. Especially since he could sense her presence in the hallway with him as he walked.

Her beak never left his shoulder as they moved and once they were near Beast Boy's room, he stopped abruptly and the raven materialized. He glared at her, moving away sharply so she hovered silently, holding her head high.

_What the fuck do you want? You hurt my friends and then you hurt me! What the fuck are you here for?_ he screamed mentally, not wanting any of the Titans to hear.

Any normal person would flinch at his cold tone, or at his angry gaze, but Raven wasn't any normal person. Especially since she was a spirit, not a person, but even if she had her body, she'd still be like this. Calm, collected and cool.

_If you would've let me explain to you earlier, I could've told you and if you weren't so obnoxious, I probably would've told you again, but clearly you don't want me here, so I'll leave, _she growled, disappearing.

He ground his teeth together, stalking bitterly into his room. He flopped down on the bottom bunk, picking up the book. He opened it to a random page, running his finger along the text. None of it was in English and instead it was all in Azarath. He didn't care that he couldn't understand a word of it though.

Instead he just marveled at the text, trying to make up his own version of what it said. He closed the book sharply, looking behind him to see Raven in the room watching him. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

She cocked her head, floating towards him. A foot jerked up and he instinctively went into his defensive stance, head almost hitting the bottom of his top bunk. He settled down when he saw the talons uncurl and tofu dropped down before the bird backed off.

_I thought you were hungry, _she explained in a gentle tone before she left.

His eyes lingered on the spot she had been just mere seconds ago before they rested on the tofu sitting on his bed. He cocked his head, wondering about it and pondering if he should eat it. His growling stomach decided for him and he eagerly scooped it up, wolfing it down.

He finished, grinning slightly before he lay down. He immediately flew up sharply, wincing in pain as he glanced at his shoulder. His uniform was still torn where the bird had pierced both his spandex and his flesh, but he didn't think he'd be able to take his uniform off and put on another one just yet.

His shoulder stung and throbbed enough just as it was and he wasn't about to go making it feel any worse by taking off his ripped uniform and putting on a different one instead of it.

So instead he sat on his bottom bunk cross-legged, gazing at the book he had placed on his lap. He closed his eyes, running his fingers over the cover of the book. He could feel the anticipation of reviving Raven building up inside of him.

His anxiety was eating him alive inside out and he could feel the pressure growing stronger. He wanted to go to her grave right then and there to resurrect her, but he stayed silent in his room, just waiting.

_Tonight's so far away! _he complained, opening his eyes slowly. _I can't wait that long!_

He scowled slightly as he glowered at the book.

_Anxiety, anticipation, pressure; it's all eating me alive! I can't stand this much longer. You stupid, stupid book! _he whined.

_Mad at a book, are we? _

That mocking voice was calm, interrupting his thoughts. He looked to his right sharply to see the bird hovering silently. He shook his head.

_Just releasing your anxiety out in the form of frustration and taking it out on a book? _she offered.

He looked away from the hovering form, his eyes resting on the book cover.

"Perhaps," he murmured with a voice that was barely audible.

_You know, those rings really do hurt. I'm going to have to find a way to get rid of them, _Raven told him calmly.

His hands immediately doubled into fists.

"If you _ever _hurt Cyborg-" he began, but she cut him off.

_I didn't say I was going to hurt anyone._

"You can't control your actions anymore."

_If I could control my actions anymore, would I be conversing freely with you _without _attacking?_

"Most times you can't."

She growled softly, glaring at his back. She spread her wings out far, humming softly before she disappeared. Upon hearing the hum fade away, the boy sighed gently, looking behind him slowly.

_Jesus is risen; it's no surprise  
Even he would martyr his mama,  
To ride to hell between those thighs  
(Who wouldn't?)  
The pressure is building  
At the base of my spine  
If I gotta sin to see her again  
Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie_

He groaned when he looked at the digital clock, the fluorescent numbers reading 4:11 PM. He began to hit his head against the wall, causing the geomancer to come, which he really didn't want to happen. In fact, he didn't want to talk to anyone at the time, especially not Terra.

She knocked on his door, her knuckles rapping it fast and hard.

"Beast Boy?" she called through the door.

He mumbled something, slipping off of his bed after he stuffed the book under a pillow. He shuffled towards the door, tripping over a pile of dirty clothes and landing on the floor with a loud 'thump.' He got up quickly, opening the door.

The girl regarded him-he definitely had grown since the last time she saw him. She got lost in his calm, unwavering emerald gaze and his powerful muscles that she could see beneath his uniform.

"Yes, Terra?" he inquired, breaking her out of her trance.

She shook her head, looking at him oddly. She had become so engulfed in his gaze that seemed so much like Raven's that she had forgotten what she had come for. That is, until she peered past him into his messy room and saw the wall.

"Uh, I came to see why you were hitting your head against the wall," she said, returning her gaze to him.

"And…"

She was taken aback by his comment. It was nothing like him and she realized just how much he had changed since she last saw him. In fact, he probably changed more due to Raven's sudden and unexpected death.

"I wanted to know why," she finally answered.

She saw his gaze harden as he regarded her. He shrugged after a short while, looking back into his room.

"No reason," he muttered.

"Oh, okay," she replied, then continued: "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"I'm busy tonight."

"Then what about now?" she continued.

It seemed to the green changeling that she was trying her hardest to get him to go out with her. Or to take _her _out and he certainly didn't want to do that. In fact, hanging out with the geomancer was the _last _thing he wanted to do.

"I'm not really in the mood to go out," he mumbled.

But the girl ignored him, rattling off about different places.

"We could go get pizza, or we could go to Ben's, or-"

She was cut off abruptly by the changeling.

"Terra, I said no," he snapped.

"You said that you weren't in the mood to go out. You never said no," she retorted.

"I was trying to be nice saying that I wasn't in the mood instead of flat out saying 'no.' What part of that don't you understand?" he growled, slamming his door shut in her face.

The geomancer flinched, hanging her head in defeat before her hands doubled into fists. She stalked down the hallway, her blue eyes narrowed angrily. And, little to her knowledge, the raven was gliding along silently after her, watching her every move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy stuffed his gloved hand under the pillow, pulling out the book he had hidden safely beneath it. He looked around his room, trying to figure out what he could do to pass the time until night fell.

_I could get the things ready. I know Rae has lavender candles in her room and then I have to go get some black roses, _he thought.

He put the book down gently on the bottom bunk, exiting his room just in time to have the geomancer sprint past him. She stopped suddenly, ducking behind him. He gave her a quizzical look as she cowered behind him.

"Uh, Terra, what are you doing?" he questioned.

She hushed him sharply, continuing to hide behind him.

"You're being ridiculous and immature, Terra!" he snapped, stepping away from her, making her spring up.

Her eyes were wide and she was panting, her bottom lip quivering. She raised a shaky hand, pointing an index finger at something behind the green changeling. He turned around sharply to come face to face with the great bird.

Her beak was closed and he wondered why the geomancer was so afraid of her. In fact, she had a calm, tranquil and peaceful look plastered to her face and her eyes were black, not red. He stepped out from between Terra and Raven, allowing the girl to see the great bird.

She cried out, squealing in fright before she dashed down the hallway, only to be stopped by Beast Boy's strong arms. He held her in place, forcing her to stay while the raven moved silently towards them.

"Terra, what's the matter with you?" he growled, making her face the bird.

Raven looked everything but angry, intimidating and menacing, but that didn't make the geomancer stop quivering.

"Th-that thing is evil!" she whimpered.

He sighed softly, releasing his grip on the trembling girl, but he still blocked her exit with his body.

"If it were evil, would I be able to do this?"

He reached out his hand sharply towards the spirit. She didn't flinch once, merely eyed his hand with slight interest. He continued to hold it out towards her, as if expecting her to do something, so she did.

She rested her beak on his hand, making his neck hair prickle. He retracted his hand, leaving the bird to hover silently, gazing calmly at them.

"H-how did y-you d-do that?" Terra stammered.

"Simple, Terra. This 'bird' is everything but evil," he explained gently.

He raised her arm, making the girl flinch and try to yank her arm away, but his hold was gentle, yet firm. Her fingers were mere centimeters away from the bird's sharp beak and the geomancer could feel her heart racing.

Tentatively Raven extended her beak, glancing warily at Beast Boy as if in disgust before continuing. She let her beak fall lightly on the girl's out-stretched palm, then jerked it away as if the girl had burned it.

She croaked softly before she phased through the floor, leaving the changeling and geomancer to stand alone in the corridor. Beast Boy released his grip on Terra's arm; she had stopped trembling as soon as the bird had made contact with her hand.

"What did I tell you?" the green changeling asked matter-of-factly.

"That it wasn't evil," the girl mumbled.

"And?" he pushed.

"It wasn't evil," she muttered.

"Told you," he said with a triumphant smirk before he brushed past her, disappearing into his room.

He waited until her footsteps faded down the hall before he exited the room. Raven was waiting for him, her black eyes fixed on him.

_You know what; nothing you ever say is going to make me trust that girl. Even if she did sacrifice herself for us, she still did betray us before, _the bird grumbled in his mind.

"Don't worry, I'm not trusting her until she proves she's loyal," he admitted.

_So where are you going now? _she asked as they headed down the hall.

"To get some candles," he answered.

_For the resurrection, _the spirit finished calmly.

"Exactly."

_Any idea of how many you need?_

"Not a chance."

Leaving it at that, they traveled in silence, stopping in front of the door labeled: RAVEN. He reached out slowly for the door and it swished open groggily. It was as if the door itself didn't even want to move.

The green changeling stepped into the room, followed by the raven. He closed the door behind him, looking around the room.

_What about if someone sees you carrying the candles down the hall? _Raven inquired abruptly.

Beast Boy looked up sharply, regarding the great bird which was eyeing him carefully.

"Uh… Never thought about that," he admitted, running a gloved hand through his hair instinctively.

_Nice; you decide to go get something and you don't even have a backup plan. Must I _always _be the intelligence for you? _

"Maybe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

_Fine: what if I were to take the candles back to your room while you walk down the hall-err, perhaps you should be a fly so no one would see you, _she offered.

"Can you actually bring solid objects through a wall?"

She sighed softly in his mind, shaking her head and croaking lightly.

_Obviously; how else would I get the tofu to your room? _

"Good point."

_How many should we get?_

"How many do you have?"

_Seven._

"Then bring all of 'em!"

The raven regarded him calmly before she moved through her room. She made her way over to him with four candles in careful talons and three in other talons. He nodded to her and she spread her wings.

He changed into a fly, disappearing under her door and making his way along the hall. He caught sight of Robin walking down it and he decided that he'd better give Raven praise for devising the plan.

When he finally entered his room, the great bird was there waiting for him. The lavender candles were placed delicately beside the closed book. He landed, morphing back into his human form.

"Good thing you thought of that plan. I passed Robin," he said, grinning.

The bird croaked softly.

_What else do you need? _she asked.

"Black roses," he answered.

_Wait until later to go get them, _she ordered sternly.

"Why not now?" he questioned.

_Better not raise suspicion, _she advised shortly before she phased through the floor.

He glanced over at the digital clock that read 4:46 PM. He ran a hand through his forest green hair, sighing deeply.

_Tonight seems so far away, _he thought.

_She'll make you cry  
I'll sell my soul  
To be back in your bosom  
Gladly now please suck me dry  
And still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy woke with a start, almost falling off his bottom bunk. He sat erect sharply, looking around stunned to see a beak in his face. He almost cried out, but remembered who and what it was before he could do so.

_Isn't someone lazy? _she taunted.

"Is this really the time?" he groaned, slipping off his bunk.

_Of course it is._

He rubbed his head, glancing at the digital clock that read 10:47 PM. His eyes widened and he looked at the bird. He seemed at a loss for words, so the bird spoke for him, her voice calm, soft and gentle.

_We should be going now. That way you can still get what remains, _she advised.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier? How am I supposed to get black roses at this time of night?" he yelped.

_Calm down, Beast Boy. The store is still open-it's open until 11._

"ELEVEN?" he cried.

He rushed to the window, opened it and flew out in the form of a hawk. The raven picked up the forgotten candles and followed easily, keeping a steady pace with him. He flew as fast as his wings could carry him, hovering above the store.

_I'll wait here, _Raven told him before she disappeared into thin air without a trace.

He dove down towards the sidewalk, morphing back. He burst through the door, leaving the spirit to wait silently. She landed on the edge of the roof, staring down as she waited for the boy to come.

Finally he appeared and took flight, landing on the roof and changing back into his human form. She immediately materialized, gazing at the two black roses in his gloved hand.

"Come on," he murmured, changing into a hawk and flying off again.

The spirit followed willingly and obediently, easily keeping his steady pace. They landed in the grave site and it took the boy no time at all to find Raven's resting place. He cursed at the streetlights that illuminated the place; he could be spotted easily.

_Leave the lights to me, _the bird said.

With that she disappeared and he could hear the lights breaking until he was left in darkness. She materialized beside him, gazing down at her resting place.

_What are you waiting for? Dig it up already!_

"Are you sure you really want me to disturb your rest?" he murmured, staring at her grave solemnly.

_If I wasn't sure, would I be here right now _helping _you, or would I be trying to _sabotage _you? _she asked sarcastically.

He ignored her comment, changing into a dog and digging at the dirt. The great bird helped him, scraping at the earth with her sharp talons. Finally they reached her casket, in which she helped him pull out of the ground.

He looked at her as if asking if he could proceed and when she croaked, he opened the casket. Raven's still face and closed eyes met him and he felt tears running down his cheeks at the sight of her wounds.

Carefully he lifted her resting body from the casket and laid it down on the ground. He graciously accepted the candles from the bird, setting them around Raven's lifeless body in a circle. He glanced at the raven, making her give him an odd look.

_What? _she asked.

"Should we light them?" he questioned.

_Of course we should light them, _she said.

"But I don't have anything to light them with," he complained.

_Smooth, my 'savior,' smooth, _she scoffed. _Wait here._

With that she vanished before she reappeared with a lighter in her talons. She dropped it at the boy's knees and he scooped it up.

"Where'd you get this?" he inquired.

_It was on the ground-I saw it when we were flying, _she murmured.

He nodded slowly, lighting each candle slowly. He put the lighter down, stepping into the ring slowly and kneeling beside the female's still body. He pulled his right sleeve up to reveal his green flesh.

He slowly opened the girl's mouth before he leaned in towards his arm. His sharp teeth made contact and he bit down as hard as he could until he felt blood squirt into his mouth. He held his dripping arm over her gaping jaws, squeezing it to make the blood come out faster.

He wiped his lips with his gloved finger to clear away the blood before he rose, pulling his sleeve back to where it should be again. He scooped up the black roses, ripping them apart petal by petal and dropping them on the girl's body.

Raven hovered silently, regarding him as every petal landed on her flesh and clothes. Upon hearing rustling in the bushes behind them, she turned around sharply.

"Vashirik endrious haaliiz, raqishah leshki-ah!" he yelped when an unknown force pushed him hard, causing him to fall. "What the fuck was that for?"

He looked up to see something shoot above him and he turned his head sharply to see a person standing in the shadows, holding something metallic.

_A gun! _Beast Boy thought, eyes widening.

He looked around frantically for the raven, but she was no where to be seen.

_Raven? _he cried out in his mind, but he received no answer.

Suddenly the man stepped from the shadows, the candlelight flickering on him, revealing his features. He was a middle-aged man and he had a shaggy, dark chestnut beard and his head was balding.

He smirked devilishly at the green changeling, moving the gun to where Beast Boy lay in shock. Beast Boy knew that it was Raven whom had saved him from the gun, but where was she now?

Questions buzzed through his mind, questions that he himself could find no answers to. His eyes widened at the sight of the man's eyes-they seemed dead and lifeless behind their coldness and cowardice.

"You're a coward," he hissed to the man, making him grow confused.

"If I was a coward, would I bring up a life of crime?" he sneered. "A life of murder?"

"Only cowards kill and take lives," the green boy growled as if challenging the older male.

He staggered to his feet only to have the gun fire again. He felt the bullet pierce his shoulder and he bit back the cry of pain. The man stepped up towards him, gun held ready.

"Bye bye-" he hissed, but never got to finish his sentence.

He dropped down with a sigh and a groan, revealing a figure behind him. There was a soft moan before the shadow dropped and the boy rushed to his savior.

His eyes widened in shock when he knelt beside the shadowy figure. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at the boy weakly. He picked up her petite frame, hugging her close to him.

"That hurts," she complained.

"Sorry!" he apologized, loosening his grip on the female.

He could feel his passion blazing through him like a wild fire as he gazed at her face, hidden by the shadow of her hood. Her head was against his chest and his tears of happiness and surprise dripped onto her blue hood.

_She'll make you cry  
I'll sell my soul  
To be back in your bosom  
Gladly now please suck me dry  
And still you'll cry  
To be back in her bosom  
To do it again_

"I can't believe it actually worked," he murmured, straightening slowly.

She had her arms wrapped around his neck to help support herself and her face had moved from his chest to his shoulder. He never wanted to let her go again, never wanted this moment to end.

He could feel his heart hammering in his chest at how close they were together.

"Beast Boy," he heard her whisper and looked he gazed down at her lovingly.

Her amethyst eyes had reopened and she was regarding him almost lazily and groggily. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest and she could feel his emotions radiating off of him and she couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Thank you for everything," she murmured before she closed her eyes, drifting into unconsciousness.

He smiled happily, continuing on his way back to the tower.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered the tower silently, the girl still clinging to him though she wasn't conscious. He padded as quietly as he could down the hall, passing rooms before he stopped before her room. He shook his head, deciding it best that she didn't go in there.

_Bad memories, _he thought, shuddering slightly as he remembered the dreadful night.

So instead he made his way back to his room, struggling to carry her through the mounds of dirty clothes and random things. He placed her on his bottom bunk beside the book, which he put on his desk. He picked her up again and put her under the covers, moving her violet hair from her face.

He smiled before he backed up, tripping on clothes. He grumbled, deciding that he might as well clean it up. Especially since he had a special guest accompanying him in his room that night.

He glanced at the clock that read 11:59 PM and moaned softly before he began to clean his room.

When he finally finished and his room was neat and spotless of his random junk, it was 1:03 AM. He groaned softly, moving over to the door and turning off the light after he had changed out of his uniform into his boxers.

He glanced at the girl's sleeping form-he had left her uniform on-before he climbed the ladder, crawling into his own blankets. He shivered, curling underneath them.

As soon as his head made contact with his pillow, he was asleep, his mouth hanging open with drool dripping out.

_(Pray) 'til I go blind  
(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives  
I'm prayin' to stay in her arms  
Just until I can die a little longer  
Saviors and saints,  
Devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive_

The boy awoke, blinking groggily and rubbing his eyes.

_What time is it? _he asked himself, climbing down from his top bunk.

He did a double-take when he saw the sleeping girl on his bottom bunk. He blinked, not believing his eyes.

_Why is Raven in my room, sleeping? Better yet, _how _is she alive? _he asked himself before he remembered the night before.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, glancing at the clock that read 7:16 AM. He blinked, looking at it again.

_Since when did I wake up this early? Is this some demented, parallel universe, or something? _he continued.

His pointless ramblings and arguments in his mind continued until the girl stirred. She groaned, eyelids flickering open. When she saw Beast Boy standing in his boxers, she yelped in surprise.

He looked over at her, blushing crazily, looking down.

"Beast Boy, why are you in here?" she growled, then realized that she wasn't in her bed.

If she wasn't in her bed, then where was she? She looked around the room to see it neat and spotless, but when she looked up and saw the top bunk, she grew confused.

"Uh, do I need a reason to be in my room?" he asked sheepishly, his blush deepening.

The girl got a look of horror on her face and she blushed deeply, rubbing her temples.

"Wait-that means you actually did it?" she questioned.

"Yep," he said proudly.

"Amazing-you manage to resurrect me from the dead and bring me into your room. What will you do next," she murmured.

He smirked sheepishly at her, running a hand through his forest green hair.

"Uh, are you all right? I mean, you _were _dead…"

He trailed off, looking away. Raven regarded him slowly, slipping off the bed. She walked smoothly towards him, making him look at her calmly.

"Thank you," she murmured, pulling him into a small embrace before she pulled away, jerking her hood over her head before she staggered over to the door.

"Are you sure you can do it?" he asked anxiously, moving towards her, completely forgetting he was in his boxers.

She looked at him, turning away sharply.

"I'll manage," she said sharply, opening the door.

"Rae, wait!"

"Rae-ven," she corrected sharply, looking at him.

He raised his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Rae-_ven_," he said. "But do you remember who killed you?"

She regarded him calmly, visions and memories flashing through her mind, but the face of her killer she couldn't make out from her memories. It was as though they were groggy and disorientated.

"No," she answered, pushing him away. "Now can you put some clothes on?"

With that she disappeared down the hallway, leaving an embarrassed, green changeling to stand gawking in his doorway. He ran his hand through his forest green hair and disappeared into his room, his heart pounding in his chest.

_My pulse has been rising  
My temples are pounding  
The pressure is so overwhelming and building  
So steady they're fretting  
I'm ready to blow  
What is she, what is she  
What is she waiting for?_

He entered the hallway, running a gloved hand through his messy, forest green hair. He blinked, looking down the hallway.

_Better tell them the good news, _he thought, making his way towards Victor's room.

He knocked softly and he heard a yawn, followed by a grown. He heard heavy feet shuffling before the door finally swished open to reveal the metallic man. He seemed tired and annoyed that his 'sleep' had been disturbed-which, in Cyborg's case was his recharging.

"Yo, BB, ya better have a good excuse for this," he mumbled.

The green boy's excited face never left and he nodded eagerly.

"Trust me, this is a good excuse for waking you up, dude," he said.

"Fire away," the metallic man grumbled, stifling a yawn.

"Raven's alive," the green changeling said, voice barely above a whisper.

"WHAT?" he yelped, confused.

"Raven's alive!" he repeated louder this time.

"This is a sick prank, isn't it?" the man asked disbelievingly.

"If you don't believe me, check for yourself!" Beast Boy hissed.

Muttering, Cyborg pushed Garfield out of the way, heading towards the 'dead' girl's room. He knocked, yawning again.

He did a double take when he saw the door swish open and a perturbed Raven stood in the gap. Though it was only open a crack, he could see her calm features concealed beneath her hood.

"What, Cyborg?" she asked in her normal monotone.

Victor Stone's mouth was opening and closing and no words escaped his lips. Garfield Logan stood slightly off to the side, a smug look on his face that clearly said: 'I told you so!'

"Living dead girl!" the metallic man cried when he had regained his voice.

"Nice," Raven muttered. "Kind way to converse with someone."

With this, she closed the door just as another door opened.

"Friends, what is with all the yelling?" a kind, but tired voice inquired.

"Raven's alive, in there," Beast Boy answered calmly, pointing at the closed door.

The alien princess' face fell as she looked at the door and the boy wonder came rushing in, his hair disheveled. The geomancer joined them all seconds later, her blue eyes confused as she looked at them all for answers.

"Beast Boy, friend Raven is dead," Starfire murmured.

Robin and Terra exchanged confused glances, but unsure of what the others were talking about, so the changeling filled them in.

"Raven's alive," he said bluntly, causing Robin to glare at him and Terra stand in mere shock.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah!" the green teen answered.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" the leader snapped.

"No, man, it's true," Cyborg finally said.

"Can you guys stop yelling? I can't concentrate," a perturbed voice hissed from the other side of the closed door.

Stunned, Robin, Starfire and Terra looked quizzically at the door, neither speaking. The alien's hands flew to her mouth while the geomancer's eyes narrowed and her hands doubled into fists. But the boy wonder gently knocked on the door, trying to see what was really going on.

They could hear grumbling coming from the room, followed by feet shuffling as something made its way towards the door. It opened slightly to reveal a quarter of Raven's body, an amethyst eye glaring out.

"R-Raven?" the three stuttered, leaving Garfield and Victor to look at them before their eyes rested on Raven as well.

"How can you be alive?" Robin asked.

"Not hard," the half-demon answered in her cold monotone. "Resurrection isn't all that difficult, really, once you learn how to do it."

The green changeling breathed out a sigh of relief-she hadn't given him away. He flashed a grin up to her and she acknowledged it with a sharp nod.

"How can you perform the resurrection for yourself?" Starfire questioned, clearly confused.

"I didn't, someone else did," she replied sharply, closing the door and disappearing into her room.

"See, I told ya she was alive, dudes!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Terra glared at him bitterly before she disappeared down the hallway.

"Yes, friend! I am glad that friend Raven is back with us once more!" the alien princess chattered.

"I think we're all glad, Star," Robin answered, grinning at the girl.

"Except Terra," Beast Boy piped up. "She and Raven _never _liked each other and I'm sure that she still remembers that."

They all nodded in agreement, each setting off in their separate ways. Once they were gone, the green changeling knocked lightly on Raven's door. She opened it slowly, looking at him calmly.

"Uh, thanks, Rae," he said.

"For what?" she asked, then caught herself sharply: "And it's Rae-ven, not Rae."

"Oh, sorry, Raven," he murmured. "I mean for not saying that I did it."

He beamed down at her and she nodded curtly.

"It wasn't anything, really. I just knew you didn't want anyone to know," she answered calmly.

"It was _everything,_" he replied, continuing to grin.

The half-demon raised an eyebrow, regarding him calmly. What he did next though, shocked her immensely. He slipped through the door, hugged her tightly and leaned down. She felt his soft lips delicately brush against hers and her eyes widened. She heard a crash coming from deeper inside her room, but a warm sensation filled her from her lips.

Slowly he pulled away, both blushing deeply. He smiled sheepishly before he disappeared down the hallway, leaving the girl in her room. A hand rose and she touched her lips softly.

She quivered slightly, remembering his warm touch. Her lips burned from the feeling and she closed her eyes. It was so calm, so gentle-she secretly admitted that she didn't want it to stop, but quickly pushed away the thought.

Her emotions screaming excitedly in her mind, her lips still burning from his warmth and touch, she closed her door and her eyes opened as she strode carefully towards her bed. This would be a day that both changeling and half-demon would never forget.

_(Pray) Pray 'til I go blind  
(Pray) Pray because no one ever survives  
Prayin' to stay in her arms just to die longer  
Saviors and saints,  
Devils and heathens alike  
She'll eat you alive_


	5. Where Do I Stab Myself In The Ears

I do not claim Teen Titans, or The Messengers.

The lyrics are by Hawthorne Heights and are called _Where Do I Stab Myself In The Ears _from the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary: **Raven mysteriously dies and her murderer escapes justice. But in the tower, everything is different. Raven's spirit haunts them all. Can the Titans evade Raven's restless spirit, keep themselves alive and allow their minds to remain sane? Can they find Raven's murderer and bring him to justice?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap: **The Titans have found the spirit's weakness and have exploited it, making rings from it that they continuously wrap around the bird. Questions arouse between all of the Titans, questions that only Beast Boy can answer.

Together the spirit and the changeling resurrected Raven and the half-demon saved the boy from a cruel foe; first pushing the boy down before she knocked him unconscious.

When the green teen shows his teammates the girl, they can't help but feel excitement, surprise and… anger?

Will everything become normal again now that Raven's alive? Will they ever find Raven's murderer?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And the competition for guessing Raven's murderer has ended, for it is revealed in this chapter. Congratulations to bbissocute and DarkSoulEmperess for guessing correctly. You may choose your stories, characters and plots whenever you're both ready.

Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I'm glad you all like it.

Now I'm back to the Underworld Evolution Soundtrack. 8P

Now, I'm shutting up so you may read chapter five, the last and final chapter to this story, Bite To Break Skin. And now my fingers hurt from typing so long and writing so long. Good-bye now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bite To Break Skin**_

_Where Do I Stab Myself In The Ears_

Do you feel better now that finally your loved one lives again, thriving in the world again? Do you finally feel like a man now that you've done what you thought was the impossible, that you've ended yours, hers and other people's suffering?

Can you feel her driving you crazy and you do what you would have once called the unthinkable? Now that she's back with you, are you positive that the world's never going to end now?

Do you feel that nothing ever is going to happen to her again, that she's never going to die again on you?

Well, if you do, then you should know that it's not over yet. In fact, it's just the beginning and it's not likely to stop soon, until something happens, that is.

How can you help her and yourself if you don't even know what's going on? When you're so silent, oblivious to everything around you?

This silence is so deafening; how can you bear to continue on in this? You vowed that you'd never let her fall again, but can you keep that promise, especially when you barely even know what's going on?

What would you do if someone told you that this conflict that you don't even know about is going to end tonight? That someone's going to die tonight? That someone's going to lose tonight? That once again you'd be laying flowers down on someone's grave?

Would you think differently if you could see the future? Would you admit that you were wrong and admit your defeat, but still struggle on just for her?

What would you do if someone told you that even if you feel alone, even if it may seem like you're alone, you're truly not? That no matter what happens she'll be with you forever?

If you could see this prophecy, this prophecy that is to be fulfilled tonight, would you put your life in danger just to save her? Your true love that you risked so much to save?

Would you do it all again just to save her, even if it meant that two lives would die tonight? But how could you do anything if you don't even know what's occurring in the cruel world?

In fact, what would you do if someone told you that your love's murderer still remained, but was slowly getting closer to you? What would you do if someone told you that your love's murderer was ready to kill her again?

Even better: what would you do if someone told you that your love's murderer is an immature child, someone that hid behind lies and gained your trust, only to use it to her will as you sat there, accepting all the abuse because you thought you loved her?

What would you do if someone told you exactly who your love's murderer was? That they told you exactly where she was? Would you avenge your love's death and kill the murderer, or would you send the coward to jail where they could break out of if they truly tried?

Is your faith in everything wounded; is your pride dying? Would you cry for everything you lost if everything you worked for was gone?

Forever your confidence must thrive; forever you must confide in everything you have, for if you lose hope and faith, everything will be lost without warning. You must fight for everything you have left, everything you've tried so hard to achieve.

One thing's for sure: you mustn't forget her, even when you're apart, even when you're no longer together.

You fell in love with her for what? What made her stand out so much more than everyone else?

Everyone knew you missed her so much, so terribly that it hurt you deeply, that on most nights you ended up crying yourself to a lonely sleep.

Now everyone will know that all you want to do is be in her arms forever, allow her to let you drift into a comfortable sleep.

Emerald eyes flashed open sharply and in the darkness a figure bolted erect. Eyes flashing wildly around the room, heart pounding in his chest, his hands gripping his sheets tightly, he scanned his room again.

He was certain that his acute hearing had picked up a noise just outside of his room, but perhaps he was just mistaken and his ears were just picking up the thunder from outside. The rain beat his window in a steady, calm rhythm, mesmerizing the green changeling, making his eyelids droop slowly as he lay back down until thunder roared.

Immediately he sat up again; he was certain now that what he had heard outside his room wasn't thunder. He gazed at his door, hands still clutching his bed sheets.

He trembled slightly, breathing in deeply as he tried to calm himself. Maybe it was just Cyborg going for his midnight snack as he always did and he just tripped and fell. But it didn't sound like the metallic man had fallen; it would've been louder and harder.

No, that noise he had heard had definitely not been the large, machine-like man falling down. It had been more like someone being slammed up against something.

When he heard the thump again, he was certain that it was definitely someone being pushed up against a wall. He dropped down from his bed, landing almost silently on the floor beside his bunk.

He thanked himself for cleaning up his room the night before; he was sure he'd get socks stuffed in his mouth if he hadn't. He crouched down, stealthily moving towards his door, but he wasn't sure why he was doing so.

It was probably his imagination playing tricks on him. He'd been watching far too many horror movies before night; he truly should stop that, or else he'd just give himself nightmares.

Besides, if someone _was _in the tower, wouldn't the sensors have picked the intruder up? He truly had nothing to fear, or, at least so he thought.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened his door slowly, eyes widening at shock in what he saw before him.

Lightning illuminated the room, making the horrid sight before him become strongly visible. His jaw dropped and he could feel tears beginning to fall down his cheeks as he gawked at the sight before him.

There, pressed up against a blood-smeared wall with a hand pressing tight against her throat, was Starfire, unconscious in her attacker's hand. There were various wounds about her body, but that wasn't what shocked and hurt him the most.

For her attacker was the half-demon, coated in her friend's blood.

He felt the tears running down his cheeks faster now and he didn't care that he was in his boxers only. In fact, that was the least of his worries.

"Raven, what are you doing?" he murmured, disbelieving his eyes.

The violet-haired girl flinched, dropping her victim to the ground where she lay in a crumpled, bloody heap. She turned around sharply, her amethyst eyes gone to replace blood-red ones.

She wiped a bloody hand across her mouth, smearing blood along her face. She smirked cruelly at the boy, eyes flickering to the bloody wall. She reached out towards it, running her fingers along the blood.

Slowly she turned towards the green changeling; he hadn't moved from his position she had last seen him in and his expressions hadn't changed, apart from the fact that his hands had balled into fists.

She strode confidently towards him, her cloak streaming out behind her. She stood before him, her red eyes calm, hiding different things below them. She reached out to him, wiping away a tear, only to leave a blood streak in its place.

"Why, I'm doing what it looks like I'm doing," she hissed, her hand falling to her side as she stared up at him.

He quivered at the sight before him, his eyes straying to the unconscious alien princess. He felt numb, especially when he returned his gaze to the half-demon.

"But why, Rae, why?" he whispered.

"Because there are things left undone and I must set everything straight," she answered coolly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean by killing the one who killed me."

The boy stood stunned as he gawked at the alien princess' limp body. He was glad she was still breathing, but Raven's words shocked him.

"You mean Star killed you?"

She glanced behind her, red eyes returned sharply to the green changeling.

"Maybe she did," she replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I don't remember who exactly killed me and so I must kill all choices."

Beast Boy's face paled and his emerald eyes widened. The girl noticed this and her grin widened.

"No, I don't mean you; you saved me, so you possibly can't be the one to do so, so you have nothing to fear," she hissed. "Now go back into your room and leave me to my business."

"I can't let you kill my friends, _our _friends just because you 'must set everything straight,'" he muttered, eyes closing.

He opened them sharply when the girl began to growl though and he glanced down at her quickly. He heard footsteps approaching and wondered whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing, but the half-demon didn't seem to notice.

He kept his eyes on her; she was glowering up at him and her hands had doubled into fists.

"Then I must stop you before you can stop me," she decided.

Faster than he could blink, she had him up against the wall beside his door, her hand clasped around his throat. He gasped for breath, grappling at her hand, trying to loosen her grip, or take it away, but her hand never faltered. He felt himself grow dizzy from lack of oxygen and felt unconsciousness slowly seeping in.

And he would've lost consciousness if it weren't for Cyborg who appeared down the hallway, progressing towards them for his midnight snack. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, yawning.

"Hey, Rae, what're ya doin' with BB-oh my fucking God, what the fuck _are _you doing with BB?" he yelped, his eye widening in shock.

Before either of them could react, Raven had released Beast Boy, letting him drop to the ground as she slammed the metallic man hard up against a wall-the entire tower rattled with the force. Her hand was wrapped as tightly as it could around his throat, but she couldn't cut off his oxygen.

And so dark energy seeped into him, shutting his systems down completely; his glowing red eye dulled and faded and his human eye closed. She let him sink to the floor as she towered over him, her jaws parted.

"No one kills Raven and survives," she hissed, her words dripping with venom.

She glowered down at the large man, completely ignoring her second, long-forgotten prey, whom gasped for breath, slowly rising to his feet once he had regained it. He lowered his eyes, knowing he was going to regret what he was going to do.

He morphed into a lion, letting out a warning growl, giving the girl just enough time to turn around and see the green lion before his large paw smacked her side hard, sending her careening into the wall sharply.

A confused look crossed her face as the boy changed back, tears running down his face fast. He had to stop her from doing something she would regret, even if he would regret doing whatever he did to stop her.

It was then that Robin and Terra made their appearance; they ran in sharply, skidding as they regarded in both shock and horror the bloody Goth. She struggled to her feet, glowering at them both, her four, red demonic eyes returning.

As Robin saw Cyborg and Starfire on the ground, with Beast Boy shaking and quivering behind Raven, his hands clenched into fists and he ground his teeth together.

"Raven, what are you doing?" he growled, but the girl wasn't listening to him.

Her hand was clasped around his throat and she had him against the wall faster than he could blink. He gasped for air as she squeezed tighter; his savior made her movements fast.

Vines yanked her hand away from his throat, tightening around every limb before they held her against a wall where she struggled, growling and hissing at them. The boy wonder shook his head, his hand instinctively moving to his throat as he approached the half-demon, only to be stopped by the geomancer.

"Don't go close to her!" she cautioned, blue eyes widening as the violet-haired female growled at her.

Robin's mask narrowed as he glared at the girl held back by only vines, ignoring the calming Beast Boy, whose tears had slowed to a gradual trickle down his face. The fearless leader stood at a safe distance from the half-demon.

"What's the matter with you; attacking the team!" he growled.

She glowered at him from her position against the wall, darkness slamming him against the wall opposite from her. A cruel smirk filled with malice was written clear on her face as he made impact, sliding down the wall after a sickening thud.

A vine slapped her face hard-Terra wasn't going to outright slap her right then and there and so she used her powers. Her amethyst eyes narrowed and she bored daggers into the geomancer, her powers making the geomancer hit their leader hard.

She tossed them around with her powers as if they were her toys, ignoring the green changeling entirely. The dark magic and bodies never went close to him.

Before she could react a vine entwined itself around her throat, cutting off her oxygen and she went limp, her magic disappearing as she slipped into unconsciousness.

_I guess I could've sent a letter from the road  
With words that always meant more then updates on the phone  
The signals fading fast and the ink is running out  
The words repeating as I'm better from my mouth_

Robin-with the aid of Terra and an unwilling, but obedient Beast Boy-carried Raven's, Starfire's and Cyborg's limp bodies out of the hall towards the medical bay. The trio placed each on a separate cot-Raven was put farther away from the others and strapped to her bed-hooking up IVs to Cyborg and Starfire, monitoring their progress as Robin worked on booting the mechanical man back up.

After a long while of working, he eventually got the metallic man to boot back up, but his battery had been drained and so he was carried back to his room with his charger hooked on.

That left two unconscious Titans to deal with.

"Shouldn't someone watch them?" the green changeling inquired hopefully.

"I was just about to suggest that," the boy wonder answered. "Any volunteers for first shift?"

Before Beast Boy could say anything, Terra piped up.

"I'll watch them," the geomancer said defiantly.

Robin nodded.

"I'll be back in an hour to switch with you," he informed her, dragging a sulking changeling with him out of the infirmary.

The geomancer smirked, pulling something from out of her pocket. She bit down on it, pulling something out with her teeth before she squirted some liquid from the object. As she passed the window towards Raven's cot, it was clear to tell that her object was a needle.

It was filled with yellow contents that swayed within the container with every step she took. The point was sharp and long, ready to pierce any flesh if need be. She stopped by the half-demon's bed, her eyes flooding with hatred and malice.

She crouched down so she was closer to the unconscious Titan, the liquid glimmering as moonlight reflected off of it. Her blue eyes focused on Raven's pale arm and the needle moved carefully and silently towards it.

The point pierced her flesh on the bottom of her wrist, going in all the way before she pushed down on the throttle, making the yellow liquid disappear swiftly from the tube to enter the violet-haired female.

The yellow substance entered her bloodstream, joining in with the red blood cells as it traveled down her veins.

As the needle began to retract, amethyst eyes flickered slowly before they flashed open. They flashed to the geomancer who hadn't noticed any change, grinning cruelly as she took the needle out fully.

And before Terra could react, a clenched hand made contact with her nose hard. She dropped the needle out of surprise, the glass shattering on the floor as she did so. Blood fell from her nose and she looked up to see Raven glowering at her.

Her stunned face faded into one of pure anger and hatred as she glared at the half-demon, her blue eyes narrowing.

"You," the violet-haired enchantress growled. "You-you're a murderer."

"So what if I am? It's what I do," the geomancer snapped.

"You will be brought down to your knees before this is over," Raven barked icily.

"On the contrary, Raven; I believe it is _you _whom will be on your knees, begging for mercy as you die again," Terra said.

"I won't die again; you're a coward, Terra, and a lying, thieving bitch. You always have been, and you always will be."

"But did it ever occur to you that I _enjoy _what I'm doing and that I have absolutely no regrets. Working for Slade has been the best thing ever in my life and defeating you will work its way up there."

"You were never to be trusted, not even from the beginning."

"So who's the liar now, Ravie? You trusted me and believed I was your friend, even as I slowly took away everything that was ever important to you."

"SHUT UP!"

Terra ducked just in time to avoid another punch to her still bleeding nose, moving backwards to a safe distance.

"Touché, touché. Why can't you just accept the inevitable, Ravie; your downfall will be my pride and success? Shouldn't you be proud of your defeater? I killed you once; it should be easier now and it will be so."

"Oh, so you're going to use the disadvantage of me being strapped to this cot, aren't you?"

"You're such a genius."

"Much unlike you, bitch."

Raven sneered at the trembling geomancer, her hands clenched into fists as she ground her teeth together, glowering at the violet-haired female. Her eyes began to glow yellow and the half-demon continued to glare at the girl.

She tried to use her powers to break free of the straps that bound her to the bed, but found that that part of her brain was numb now.

"You're definitely a coward; you knew that you'd stand no chance against me, so you have me strapped to my bed, unable to use my powers. And I thought that you were stupid, but now I see that you're just a pathetic, petty little child."

Terra's body began to grow taut with rage as she bored daggers into her sneering enemy. Her fists trembled from being closed so tight.

Sharp stones pierced the glass, shattering it as they flew towards the half-demon. Her amethyst eyes regarded them as they came towards her from the side.

She flattened herself as close as she could to the bed, sucking in as the first rocks just missed her, slicing through her shackles, but the two last ones graced her stomach, tearing the material of her leotard and drawing blood.

Amethyst eyes narrowed as Raven struggled against the remaining straps, breaking free. Another assault of stones came towards her and she managed to avoid them with quick thinking, rolling off of the bed.

She rose swiftly, punching Terra in the cheek hard. The geomancer growled before she pounced towards the half-demon. They fought hand to hand, small stones trying to attack Raven as they did so.

Their battle progressed towards the broken window and, with quick thinking, the violet-haired enchantress spun around, pushing the geomancer out the window.

With a startled scream she fell, leaving Raven to smirk cruelly as she stood, bleeding, before the now fully broken window.

In seconds Robin and Beast Boy were at the medical bay, opening the doors to find the half-demon with her back to them, staring out the window, her blood dripping to the floor.

"Where's Terra?" Robin demanded sharply, making Raven spin wildly.

She faced the pair with a cocky smirk, her hands on her hips.

"Not in here anymore," she said slowly, her words dripping with venom.

Sharply she was jerked backwards by her cloak, falling out of the window with a startled squeak. The geomancer sat crouched on a hovering rock, regarding the falling form of the girl.

"Terra, what did you just do?" Beast Boy whispered, emerald eyes widening.

Even Robin was shocked and stunned at what Terra had just done; his mask was widened to its full extent. She straightened on her rock, her yellow eyes flickering to them as her gaze focused upon the two males.

"I just saved you from the savage beast," she explained calmly.

The green changeling glowered at the female, brushing past Robin to look out of the shattered window. Raven struggled to rise down below; she coughed out blood, her amethyst eyes narrowed in determination as her legs almost gave way beneath her. Grumbling, he lunged out of the window, morphing into as he flapped down to the bloody girl.

He landed sharply, morphing back into his human form. By then the half-demon's knees buckled as her legs gave out beneath her and he caught her readily, gazing at her pretty features that were now smeared with crimson blood.

Her eyes fixed themselves upon him, her breath ragged and raspy as she coughed up more blood. Her chest rose and fell sharply and swiftly, taking in shallow gulps of oxygen.

_Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind_

"Let me go," she ordered firmly, but her voice was weak and shaky.

She pushed him away from her carefully, letting her feet touch the ground slowly. She almost fell again but caught herself, glowering upwards where Robin's head peered out of the shattered window and Terra glared down at her menacingly. How she wished she had her powers so she could heal herself and rid herself of the internal bleeding!

But she felt absolutely no fear as the geomancer advanced down towards the changeling and half-demon.

"Raven, what's going on?" Beast Boy inquired, looking at Terra's cold gaze fixated on the violet-haired enchantress.

"She murdered me," was all she said before the geomancer dropped to the ground beside her.

She turned sharply to face her, only to have the rock in the air hit her hard in the stomach, forcing her to go flying backwards, narrowly missing the green changeling. She landed with a loud splash in the ocean, disappearing under the crashing waves.

She appeared abruptly after-thanks to the current the rock had fallen slowly after her and she had had just enough time to evade the falling rock.

"Terra, stop!" Robin ordered, dropping down behind the geomancer.

She ignored him though, walking away from him to meet the sopping wet girl, pushing the green changeling sharply out of her way. He dropped to the ground, his emerald eyes narrowing with anger and hatred.

'_Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a thief, trained by Slade to take us down.'_

Those words continued to ring thoroughly in the changeling's head, voiced by his love. Back then he had defended the geomancer sharply, even though Raven's words had been true.

And now he watched as the geomancer progressed towards his sopping wet girlfriend, bleeding from various places as blood dripped from her mouth each time she coughed. He felt his hands clench into fists from his anger.

Acting upon impulse, he changed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, roaring out sharply before he spun around, his tail slamming hard into Terra, sending her farther out into the ocean, making her disappear into the waves.

His human form returned sharply as he stood quivering, his emerald eyes never leaving the spot where she had submerged. Raven staggered out of the water, standing on the island, her cloak dragging on the earth beneath her.

She cursed herself for not being so cautious; she had allowed Terra to take full control and now because of her insolence Beast Boy was fighting for her while she remained vulnerable. She closed her eyes, her hands clenching into fists as her body grew taut with her rage.

She quivered slightly, her amethyst eyes flashing open when she heard a splash come from the ocean. Terra sat on a rock, her blonde hair plastered to her face, with an extremely pissed look written clear on her face.

Her yellow eyes glowered cruelly as she glowered at Raven, ignoring the fact that it had been Beast Boy whom had sent her careening into the ocean so abruptly. He had saved the half-demon, but she'd make sure he wouldn't do it again.

Without even looking at them, boulders crashed into the changeling and boy wonder, pinning them to the ground. The weight was crushing them and making it harder to breathe and Beast Boy gasped, scrabbling on the boulder to try and push it off of him. His mind refused to work; he could not change and he could feel the excruciating pain.

Raven glanced down at the green changeling, her amethyst eyes narrowing. Though she tried to ward off her anger again this time, it grew stronger, mixed in with another emotion.

Suddenly the boulder exploded off of Beast Boy by black energy, followed by Robin's; the duo collided in the air, breaking into smaller fragments as they did so. Stunned at this, the half-demon glanced down at her hands encased in dark energy now.

She wasn't sure what had caused her powers to return, or the sedate to wear off-Terra was unaffected by this, but was surprised at it-but she was just glad it was there. Before the geomancer could react, Raven had healed herself, feeling her strength returning and her mind clearing as both pain and internal bleeding faded away into darkness.

The changeling gawked at his love, panting as he struggled to rise, but fell back down as his lungs screamed out in agony and he remained in his position on the ground to avoid the pain. Even Robin saw this as the best thing to do; he remained on the earth, wincing with each breath.

Every little movement was painful to the males and doing as little as possible was the best thing for them to do, even if they wanted to bring down the murdering liar, even if they wanted to help Raven.

The two enemies glowered at each other, neither moving until rocks began to make their way towards the half-demon. A black shield appeared, fending off the attacks before dark energy grabbed the geomancer and smashed her repeatedly on the ground until she began to choke up her blood and the darkness disappeared.

Terra's yellow eyes flashed towards the half-demon and chunks of the earth rose all around her as it trembled. The earth was sent towards the girl and she managed to avoid two of them, the third hitting her hard and pinning her to the ground.

Using her powers the earth was lifted from her and sent to the geomancer, who controlled it and sent it back to the half-demon, where she ducked, letting it narrowly avoid her head. Beams of dark energy shot through the air at the geomancer, where she moved out of the way and used pieces of Earth to block them when she couldn't avoid them.

Raven phased through the ground, leaving Terra to look around frantically for her foe. Behind the geomancer, large wings broke through the ground, not phasing it at all. The rest of the body followed fast, the talon gripping the girl tightly.

The geomancer was jerked into the air by the large, black bird, held aloft as the talons dug into her flesh, drawing her blood. She struggled and as a boulder came to free her, the bird's other talons tore it apart greedily.

She was thrust swiftly to the ground, all rocks and boulders broken apart by dark energy, forcing her to land heavily on the rocks below. She coughed, rising groggily to face the landing raven, which changed into the pale Goth, her wet cloak sticking to her bare legs and leotard.

"Murder is punishable; you will pay for your sins now, bitch!" Raven screamed.

"You wouldn't actually kill me, would you?" the geomancer asked, fake fear evident in her voice.

"I'm _nothing _like you," she snapped.

"Then what're you going to do?"

She was definitely a good actress; she was shaking in her 'fear,' her eyes wide as she eyed the half-demon warily, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Her yellow eyes faded to blue and her clenched fists loosened into hands that wrung themselves before her body. She looked like a petty child being scolded by their mother for doing something wrong, just like what every child does.

Except Terra _wasn't _a child and she was a teenager at the age of sixteen. She should be mature currently, but something seemed to prevent this from happening.

And seeing the geomancer become much less threatening, Raven's glowing white eyes flashed to their normal amethyst colour, the black aura around her hands fading. Her fists too loosened, but they stayed at her sides calmly.

"I'll tell you what I'm _not _going to do," she answered.

"And what is that?"

"I'm not going to murder you like you did to me. I refuse to stoop to such a low level and be as pathetic and have as much cowardice as you. You disgust me."

Raven shook her head slowly, her eyes flickering to Beast Boy and Robin. She yearned to heal them and ease their pain-her passion for blood-lust and murder, along with her possessed nature to bring back justice had faded now-especially since their pain inflicted her.

Her eyes moved from the males to the geomancer-she hadn't moved from her position-as she tried to figure out what to do. If she turned her back, Terra could easily attack with the advantage of surprise, but if she didn't help her two teammates, they could die. She could sense their internal bleeding, see their raspy, ragged breaths, see their chests heaving with the effort of breathing, and see the blood that spilled from their jaws.

And so she made up her mind sharply. With her dark magic she pinned the geomancer to the wall of the tower as she made her way to Robin, healing him quickly with a blue aura-might as well heal her leader first, then the changeling, especially since she could take her time on the last one and she needed to thank Beast Boy for everything he had done for her, especially now.

She progressed to Beast Boy, not noticing the fact that a boulder had freed the geomancer from her position on the wall.

"Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven murmured as her hands, encased in a blue aura, moved over his injuries carefully.

"For what?" he questioned, his emerald gaze fixed on the half-demon.

"For everything that you've done for me," she explained.

His eyes shimmered and they leaned in slowly, only to have Raven ripped away by a cruel, gloved hand and held up by her cloak, dangling beside the rock that her capturer was on. With her hand remaining in the same position, Terra crouched down to the half-demon's level.

"I'm going to make sure you never have your happy ending, just like the happy ending that you _stole _from me," she growled. "I remembered all along, but held back for I had known that you had stolen everything I had worked hard to obtain, waiting for the perfect moment to plan your downfall. And now here goes your second chance, gone to waste forever."

Beast Boy looked up with wide eyes as his love struggled against Terra's firm grip as her cloak choked her, drawing off her oxygen. Robin slowly stood, witnessing the scene with anger in his eyes. Bird-a-rangs flashed in the leader's hands, but before they could be thrown, vines gripped his limbs tightly, jerking him harshly to the ground.

Legs flailed helplessly in the air, hair plastered to her head from the ocean water. Her amethyst eyes were wide with her surprise as she tried to figure out what was going on exactly. And before she could react she was thrown to the ground heavily before vines wrapped around her legs and dragged her underwater.

The last word she heard was a distressed "Raven!" from the changeling before the water cut out everything else. She struggled underwater, trying to break free from the vines, the water making her unable to breath. She looked around frantically for a means of escape, her legs trying to kick the vines away.

Her eyes began to glow white and the vines were shredded by her dark energy before she became a raven made of dark magic. She shot from the water, gasping for air, enjoying the oxygen she had. Her eyes caught sight of Beast Boy grappling with Terra, while Robin lay unconscious, they vines now gone from his limbs.

Her wings flapped hard and fast, making her move like a blur towards them. And just as Terra was about to drop a boulder on the changeling, she was picked up by something hard and smashed through a tower window, the shards sticking into her flesh cruelly, causing her to yelp in pain.

The boulder dropped harmlessly beside the green teen, allowing him to rise to his feet, eyes narrowing as he regarded the broken window. His arms became wings, his legs bird legs with talons, his body covered in feathers and his nose and mouth becoming a beak, his body shrinking in size. The green hawk flapped up through the window, entering the tower.

Terra and Raven were no where to be found, but the blood scent that lingered in the air was unmistakable as both of theirs. He glided through the tower, following the scent swiftly.

He landed just outside of Terra's room, hearing voices. Continuing to crouch, he listened impatiently outside of the closed and locked door, waiting. His acute hearing picked up the harsh words exchanged between the duo.

"How could you even _think_ about harming the innocent?"

Raven's voice dripped with venom, slicing through the air like a knife.

"Innocent?" Terra scoffed slightly before continuing: "He _attacked _me for Christ's sake! Besides, your cruelty has corrupted him."

Immediately he knew that they were conversing about him, but the reasons they weren't at each other's throat was a mystery to him. He shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he listened more intently.

"Cruelty-my cruelty-corrupting Beast Boy; I think not. He doesn't get corrupted and if _anyone _corrupted him, it would be _you._"

_Behind your back talking like knives  
And I can hardly breathe  
Sharpen your tongue the rest of your life  
And I can not believe anything that you say _

He heard the geomancer scoff again and heard her slam her fist against the wall with impatience-his guess was that Raven had her against a wall and her feet couldn't reach the carpet. She growled, muttering hoarsely and cursing beneath her breath.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

The half-demon's voice was icy and bitter, and he heard things crashing in the room now due to her emotions. She calmed herself and the crashing stopped, leaving silence until she broke it again.

"Might I inquire why I am wasting time on interrogating you for why you murdered me? I see no reason to do it, as your pathetic attempts to defile me bore me and just waste even more time."

Terra grumbled softly.

"You know _exactly _why you were murdered. You _stole _him from me."

"Stole him? I don't think so. He got over you and came by himself. I do not steal like you, Terra. I _enforce _the Law, I partake in the Law. You, on the other hand, do anything against the Law; murder, theft, et cetra. Quite pathetic indeed."

"And here I thought _you _were supposedly intelligent."

The changeling had to stop himself from crashing through the door and attacking the geomancer currently. His hands balled into fists and his eyes narrowed as he ground his teeth together, low growls erupting from his throat, but they were quiet enough to go undetected by both arguing females.

"Who's 'supposedly intelligent' then; definitely not you, I presume. You're far to dense to even understand what some words actually mean. I doubt that you can even understand an adequate amount of words I am saying."

Even though he couldn't see either of their faces, he had a feeling that Terra was glaring at Raven as she sneered at her in return.

"Of course I do-what does adequate mean?"

"Truly pathetic indeed, Terra; I'm sure that even a _two-_year-old would know what adequate means."

"Of course; answer my question, bitch!"

"Touché, Terra. But indeed, you are quite pathetic, especially with such simple of a word as adequate. It means 'enough,' not that your pea-sized brain would be able to remember such a 'big' word. Maybe I should go into small terms for you to actually understand me; what do you think?"

He shook his head slowly-even _he _knew what adequate meant. Now this was truly frightening and pathetic indeed.

"Ignoramus."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Amazing; the 'All Mighty' doesn't even know what she is. It means that you're an extremely ignorant person, Terra."

The changeling nodded slowly in agreement-he admitted silently to himself that he himself had not known the meaning of that word and that secretly he was glad that his love hadn't used it on him yet. Of course, there was absolutely no reason to tell him it, since he wasn't an extremely ignorant person-was he?

He was certain that he wasn't and so he listened again.

"You will pay for your crime."

He scowled at the fact that he had missed Terra's reply, but it wasn't truly important. Besides, why did he even _want _to know what that idiot had to say? Probably something stupid, dense and pathetic anyways, completely petty to what Raven had said earlier before.

He agreed that Terra was indeed ignoramus, no matter what she did. She would always be a pathetic little child, with a desire to kill, steal and obey Slade, the supposed 'Dark Master.' He didn't even care how she had been aroused from her tomb of stone, or how she had remembered everything and how she had acted as though she was someone different. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

Their conversation was killing him inside and out with his impatience; he wanted her gone now! Of course, he didn't want her dead-it would be wrong of him to think that way and besides, he would never have enough cowardice to do it anyways-but he did want her to go away and be out of their lives forever.

She made everyone's lives harder and if she wasn't stopped now, she'd continue to murder ruthlessly, slaughtering the innocent, steal from the poor and wealthy alike, cause chaos to whoever dared to defy her and make someone suffer from mental and physical pain.

"You know Raven, he doesn't truly love you; he loves me. He's just showing you a façade so that I can murder you and me and him can be happy forever, since you ruined my happy ending."

He almost gagged upon hearing her words, his body growing taut with surprise and anger. How dare she say such lies and inflict them upon his love! Terra had been a lie; he had had a puppy love with Terra's lie, but not the true Terra. How he loathed the real Terra she was; cruel, bitter and all in all disgusting.

"Ooh, bad grammar: it should be 'he and I can be happy forever,' not 'me and him can be happy together;' it makes no sense. Besides, you're lying anyways and I can tell clearly, Terra. I'm not dense like you."

Beast Boy smirked from behind the door, enjoying this now. Raven could use her intelligence and intellect to defeat this petty 'human' easily, without even having to lay a finger on her. Terra made it too easy!

But this made the geomancer angry and the half-demon was sent through the wall with a boulder pressed hard against her, keeping her up against the wall nearby the green changeling. His eyes widened at the sight of this, especially since she and the boulder had been so close too!

If they had of been just six centimeters to the left, they would've hit him in the head and he'd either be dead, or unconscious from the impact. He praised God for his good luck before he looked at Raven; the boulder was on the ground and she stood where she had been pushed against the wall.

Her ragged breathing was calming as she healed herself, her broken ribs mending as her pierced lung healed. Terra appeared from the hole in the wall, only to be pinned down by a large, powerful and pissed green lion. He roared in her face, his saliva splattering on her skin as his breath blew her hair from her face to the floor.

Her blue eyes widened as his claws dug into her flesh and a rock smashed through the wall, hitting the lion hard in the flank as he was slammed against the wall, sliding down as the rock pulled back to hit him again.

Dark energy broke the broke apart before it tore at the girl. She cried out sharply before stones bombarded the Goth, slashing through her leotard and her flesh. She stopped her offense and went into defense, creating a shield around her and Beast Boy.

She looked at the boy; blood was dripping from his open mouth and he was panting, his breaths shallow. She glanced around before she covered him in her cloak and they disappeared, the shield disintegrating.

"Who's the coward now?" Terra yelled before she began her search for them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Beast Boy appeared in her room, where she began to heal him as he glanced around her room in amazement.

"I can't believe you picked here to go to," he said in a hushed, but excited voice.

It hadn't changed at all since the incident where he and Cyborg had been sucked into her mind through her meditation mirror, but he still marveled at her room, especially since no one was allowed in. But to be taken in by Raven herself was something big.

"It was the first place I thought of and it's not open like some other rooms and it's not crowded like another room that usually is," she whispered, her tone teasing at the very end.

"Hey, my room's neat!" he defended.

"I never said it wasn't, I just said that _another_ room usually is. Besides, I didn't say it is all the time," she replied.

The blue aura faded from her hands and she arose. She glared at her door, her eyes determined.

"Time to find Terra," she declared.

She was just about to step forward when a gentle, but firm hand grasped her arm. She turned around to come face to face with the green changeling, who in turn leaned down, his lips softly meeting with hers. The spark exploded through her body, leaving her thrilled and excited.

And although her bed sheets flew up from her bed, she didn't care. She slowly pulled away from Beast Boy, her eyes questioning, expecting an answer. He blushed and she followed suit, but it was impossible to see below her hood, which was torn from the stones.

_Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind_

"Uh, what can I truly say?" he answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

She grinned slightly before it faded and they exited her room. She stood silent in the hall before the green changeling, her eyes flickering down and up the corridor. He shuffled softly, his emerald eyes fixed on his feet, occasionally moving up to make sure she hadn't left, or that she hadn't been attacked.

No need to be oblivious to your surroundings when you have someone in it trying to kill you. That would surely be suicidal, especially idiotic. Why throw your life into someone else's hands so suddenly, giving them the chance to choose how long you live and when you die, not to mention how and why you die.

Every creak and groan made the green teen look around warily, trying to sight anything unusual, a crazed, deranged lunatic; perhaps a rock that just suddenly crashed through the wall. Anything that could prove to be something else, something that could prove dangerous if left unattended.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, Raven turned sharply, her eyes glowing white and her hands surrounded in the glowing black aura, while Beast Boy crouched down low, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. A large shadow loomed ahead of them as the person-or thing-neared the corner.

There was a groan as the person stopped walking before the footsteps continued again. And as soon as the person rounded the corner, they were attacked by Raven and Beast Boy until they stopped upon seeing whom it was.

"Yo, what are you guys doin'?! First Rae shuts me down, and then you attack me in a tag team! What the fuck is this all about?"

Cyborg's eye was narrowed in anger and frustration and the duo looked down slowly before Raven's eyes met his. Her gaze was calm, cool and collected, nothing at all like the metallic man's.

"Calm down, Cyborg; it was an accident. We can't be acting as if everything's nothing with a deranged lunatic running amuck in the tower, now can we?" the half-demon inquired.

"Yeah and I'm lookin' at her right now," he grumbled, glaring at her.

She gave him a confused look until it dawned on her. She looked down sharply, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"That was an accident, but we have a big-h"

She never finished her sentence for right then and there a large boulder slammed into her back, pushing her forward to go crashing into the wall. The metallic man bore a puzzled look on his face as he looked at the hole in the wall before his gaze turned towards Beast Boy.

The green changeling was crouched low, growling softly at something before them. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his teeth were ground together. Cyborg looked up to see Terra looming before his best friend, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Uh, Terra, what're ya doin'?" the metallic man inquired.

"Saving your fat ass," she growled before rocks smashed through the tower's wall and began to attack the green changeling.

He ducked and weaved, changing into various animals to dodge this assault. He got closer to the geomancer and knocked her down a wolf, snarling at her, his saliva dripping from his deadly, cruel fangs. The fur on the back of his neck was raised and his paws pinned her arms down to the floor.

The metallic man gawked at them in astonishment, trying to figure out what had just happened. Apparently Raven had just been attacked by Terra and now Terra was being attacked by Beast Boy.

You could say that it's kind of difficult to understand everything when you've been out for the better part of a war waging on in your own home.

The metallic man snapped out of his thoughts as the boulder was blasted out of the wall beside him and Raven scrambled out, covered in cuts that were healing. She levitated sharply, floating towards the fighting pair, joining the fray.

Beast Boy landed at Cyborg's feet in human form, his face covered with cuts and bruises. Stiffly he arose, ignoring the pain as he morphed into a tiger and slashed at the geomancer before she could punch the half-demon, slamming her into a wall.

Cyborg shook his head, his right hand turning into the sonic cannon. He aimed it carefully, trying to figure out which to hit; who was the bad guy here: Raven, or Terra. Raven _had _put him out of commission, but then why would Beast Boy be fighting alongside her?

Were they in this together, trying to bring down all of the Titans, starting with Terra first. He wasn't entirely sure and he praised his luck when the green changeling was pushed out of the way and the half-demon and geomancer were together in his line of fire.

A blue beam shot out of the cannon, blasting both females sharply. They crashed through the wall, disappearing into it with a cloud of smoke.

Beast Boy stood panting, gaping at the hole and smoke before he turned to Cyborg. There was a look of shock on his face before it turned to anger.

"Dude, what the fuck was that for? You just blasted Raven as she was fighting Terra! What were you thinking?" he yelled, his body trembling with his anger and his fists tightening.

The metallic man looked taken aback, his jaws gawking at his best friend before his gaze hardened. He regained a cruel composure, glowering back at the green changeling.

"What do you mean what was I thinking?" he growled. "She almost killed me and you expect me to think she's good? I bet you and she are making this entire thing up and are trying to take us all down one by one so you can rule the city, then the world!"

He threw his hands up in the air, making Beast Boy stiffen even more. It was taking all of his power in both mind and body for him to not punch his friend right then and there in the face.

"Cyborg, think and don't let you _fantasies _get in the way anymore! And stop talking all this bullshit! You're acting just like Terra right now, trying to get everyone to turn against everyone else. Well you know what, think for once before you act, God dammit!" the changeling screamed.

His anger was growing ferociously and there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he knew it. So he let it vent out on the one causing it all, only confusing him even greater at this outburst.

Before anymore cruel, harsh words could be exchanged though, a raven of dark energy flapped groggily out of the wall, landing slowly and carefully. She didn't change back though; she turned around as if she were moving in a dream, her movements sloppy and agonizing. She almost tripped over herself turning to face the hole where she and her enemy had disappeared through.

Sharply a rock blasted through the wall, crashing right through the raven and smashing into the wall behind her. She croaked softly, as if laughing and mocking at the geomancer that staggered out of the hole, her clothes singed and burns coated her body along with blood, cuts, gashes and bruises. She was tattered and ragged looking, barely able to hold herself up as she glared at the bird.

"You're afraid, aren't you? Hiding away in your bird form where nothing but this can hurt you, or touch you," she growled, holding up a ring.

Raven stopped her croak, eyeing the ring slowly before realization dawned upon her. It was the same ring that Cyborg had created when she had been a ghost. But before she could change back though, the ring fastened itself upon her beak.

She cried out, taking to the air as her talons attacked this new thing. She couldn't change back now with that on and so she did what she could, trying to rip it off of her face to end the pain.

Beast Boy spun, glowering harshly at the geomancer before he morphed into a lion, lunging towards her only to be stopped by Raven flapping madly in front of him, her talons just missing his muzzle. This hesitation allowed Terra to slam a boulder into him, crushing him between it and the rock.

She turned towards the bird blinded by pain, tossing two more rings that fastened themselves around her body and legs, clamping her wings to her sides and her legs together. She dropped like a stone, grounded, unable to take flight due to the ring.

Her wings struggled and she hopped as she tried to free her legs, only to topple over onto the floor. Sensing her own weakness and vulnerability, she saved herself by phasing through the ground, narrowly avoiding two more rings.

By now the changeling had freed himself from the boulder-with some help from Cyborg, who had finally understood everything-and was now panting, glaring at his enemy. His knees buckled from the pain, but he was caught by his best friend, hosted up and was now standing once more, glowering at the geomancer, who smirked menacingly, her yellow eyes narrowed.

The green teen pushed away from his friend, determined to stand alone and to fight his first-and fake-love until she suffered what she made Raven suffer through all the years. She would learn from her horrid mistakes; this would be her only medicine to make her understand, but she didn't seem to be taking it too well currently, or even learning _anything _from it all.

But he'd make sure she did for both he and his love. She'd understand what pain, heartbreak and betrayal truly meant. She'd know what she made the Titans live in; she'd experience Hell herself. He assured himself he wouldn't stoop down to her level and kill her though, but he'd do whatever he could to make her understand what death really feels like without experiencing it first-hand.

Gloved hands flew towards the duo and large boulders crashed through the tower, careening towards them, only to stop just before they made impact, bouncing harmlessly off of a black shield.

Raven stood before Cyborg and Beast Boy, her back almost touching the green changeling. He shivered at the thought of everything, at how those two boulders-which he was certain would mean his death-had come so close to murdering him ruthlessly until his love saved both himself and his best friend.

The shield disintegrated and black energy was shot at the geomancer from pale, bloody hands. It was only when Beast Boy scented blood that he noticed the deep gashes on her legs, bodice and arms, as well as her face where the rings had dug in. Like Terra, her clothes were singed and she bore burns and bruises upon her beautiful figure. He trembled as he thought of the pain she must've gone through and almost fell thinking about it all.

Only quick thinking saved him when a rock came barreling in from the side and he ducked, morphing into a mouse to become even smaller, letting the rock miss him before he changed back into his human form, crouched and panting. Any false move could be life or death here.

In this time and place, there were no second chances. There was no forgiveness, no mercy. It was only hatred, pain, betrayal, anger and confusion. You couldn't afford to think that there was anything other than that here.

As he regarded the fighting females-they had moved closer again and were fighting hand-to-hand, with the occasional blast of dark magic, or a shield, or boulders, rocks and stones, or vines that assisted them-he could see the fire of determination, anger, pain and hatred burning in Raven's eyes. It was so fierce that he feared that nothing could calm it; that is, until he remembered seeing it before in her eyes and he had calmed her, dousing her fire with water.

_So you're the fire and I am the water  
I am the balance and you are the color  
I won't forget you when we're not together  
This is the ending, it's my surrender _

He growled, his own eyes blazing with the same determination, anger, pain and hatred, mingled with betrayal. He ground his teeth together, hands doubling into fists as he straightened, wincing at the pain. He brushed away his friend, glaring at him as if expecting him to blast Raven again, but his sonic cannon wasn't even out.

He turned away, half-hoping and half-expecting Cyborg to stay out of the fight as he morphed into a wolf and bounded in there painfully, crashing powerfully into Terra before she could punch the pale Goth. His saliva dripped onto her face as he bared his powerful fangs at her.

Feet connected with his stomach, kicking him over the geomancer's head to smash with a sickening thud into a wall. He morphed back into his human form upside down, his vision blurry from the pain. He saw Raven falter, her amethyst eyes flickering from him to Terra.

He wanted to tell her to attack the geomancer, but found that his lips wouldn't even part and that he couldn't make his mouth speak. He was immobile, vulnerable to anyone that wished to bring harm upon him.

He felt his consciousness slipping as his world faded into blackness before there was nothing, no words, no sounds, no pain, and no light. Just darkness and darkness alone, leaving him helpless and begging for mercy silently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven slammed Terra into a wall near Cyborg with her powers as she rushed to the green changeling, kneeling down beside him as she upturned him. The geomancer was let down, but she didn't make a move to turn around and slam her into a wall again, for the sound of the sonic cannon rang through her ears.

Her hands became coated with a blue aura that she moved over him, healing his wounds, mending his broken bones. Finishing with this, she regarded his still, limp form, vulnerable to any attacks. Swiftly making up her mind, she covered him with her cloak and vanished.

She reappeared in her room, lying him down on her bed. She backed away slowly, glancing behind her sharply as if expecting Terra to come crashing through the door. She looked at the unconscious changeling again.

"You'll be safe here, Beast Boy," she murmured before she disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She returned to Cyborg and Terra. The geomancer was held against a wall by the metallic man's strong hands against her own arms, her kicks useless. A boulder rose from the ground behind the half-man, leaving him oblivious to it all.

And the boulder would've made impact with him if Raven's powers hadn't of torn it to pieces. She strode up to them, glaring at the geomancer.

"What is your problem?" she growled before she placed her hand against her head.

She gasped as she fell into a torrent of darkness, the world fading around her. As the blackness cleared, she found herself in Terra's memories-perfect. Exactly what she had wanted and planned.

_This mystery will never be solved until she tells me the truth herself, _she thought grimly, finding the memory of Terra's apprenticeship under Slade.

Her eyes widened as she felt her emotions as if they were hers, as she thought the same thoughts, said the same words. Terra had actually _enjoyed _doing all of it, but why? What was there to enjoy in theft and becoming a fugitive?

Raven saw nothing good of disobeying the Law, but of course, she had never done it before and she also represented the Law. But why try and go to jail, why be brought down by the Titans? What was the point of it all?

As she neared the more recent memories, she saw through Terra's eyes, feeling her jealousy as she regarded the Titans walking down the street, especially at how close Raven and Beast Boy were together. She felt her anger as the geomancer quivered at the sight before it flashed to the murder.

She stared down at herself, needle in hand as she pierced her flesh, injecting the yellow liquid inside.

_Only a dramatic change in mood can make her powers come back and Raven _never _has a dramatic change in mood, _she thought.

So that was why her powers had returned. She had had a dramatic change in mood when she saw that her leader and love were going to die if she didn't do anything.

She smirked as she stabbed the blade into her own chest, watching the blood as it spilled out of the wound, running around the cold, cruel blade. It slid down her leotard and everything sped up to where Terra sat on a boulder outside the window just out of view, regarding Beast Boy as he raced into the room, picking up Raven's limp body.

Another wave of jealousy washed over her and she disappeared away from the tower to plot more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She snapped back into her own mind sharply, shaking her head to make sure it was real. She gazed at Terra, then at Cyborg, before she glanced at her hands. That was what had fueled everything, powering the girl to do the unthinkable. Jealousy.

Terra glared at them both, a look of malice crossing her face as boulders came crashing towards the duo. Only the sight of the geomancer's face made the empath turn around to see the attack and she set up a shield, barely protecting them. Had she noticed it a split second later, they would've been crushed by the rocks.

She turned back to Terra, eyeing her calmly. Her face said what she was thinking clearly: 'Jealousy.' The geomancer saw it and glowered even harder at Raven.

_She thinks that _I _stole away 'her happy ending,' _the Goth thought. _Pitiful, pathetic and petty indeed. Only she was stolen things, not I._

It was then that Beast Boy decided to wake up, his emerald eyes flashing open. He saw the ceiling of Raven's room and felt the soft mattress beneath him, along with the velvety sheets. He sat up, glad to feel no pain-apart from the stiffness of bruises and small, minor cuts unattended.

He grew confused though when he noted he was in Raven's room when he saw the attire, blinking slowly.

_I thought I was in the destroyed and bloody hallway, _he thought. _Oh, maybe Rae brought me here._

He nodded slowly, enjoying this thought as he slipped off of the bed.

_Wonder how long I've been out for and what's happened._

Abruptly a wave of panic crashed over him, making his muscles tense as he stiffened sharply.

_Maybe Terra killed them!_

His eyes widened and he transformed into a cheetah, racing out of the room towards the battle hall. He slid to a halt upon hearing absolutely no noise, morphing into a mouse to check it out. He peeked around the corner only to see Terra up against a wall with Raven and Cyborg regarding her.

Changing into his human form, he walked up behind them to see dark energy cover the geomancer's mouth.

"So ya finally caught her, huh?" he questioned, making Cyborg and Raven look over their shoulders at him.

The empath merely nodded in reply, her amethyst eyes flashing back to their captive. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not long," the Goth answered calmly.

He nodded slowly, approaching them to regard the geomancer more closely. Her wounds still remained, but Raven was fully healed again, apart from some bruises and cuts that she had left to preserve some of her energy and strength.

No use getting rid of cuts and bruises if you're going to waste your energy and strength and would only get more of them anyways. Might as well just wait until it's all over before you finish everything completely.

_(So you're the fire and I am the water  
I am the balance, you are the color  
I won't forget you when we're not together  
This is the ending, it's my surrender)_

Terra glowered at them all, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed. Though her mouth was coated with dark energy, you could see the outline of her scowl and her hands were doubled into fists.

She had stopped trying to hit them with rocks-all attacks were deflected or shredded by the empath-and she had stopped trying to kick Cyborg-it only resulted in her hurting her foot anyways and she wasn't getting anywhere with it. She wasn't struggling either, for she knew she couldn't get free.

She just hoped that she could find a way to get free through; perhaps by being 'good' they would release her and she could attack again. But that clearly wasn't going to happen again.

With a curt nod to Cyborg from the Goth, the metallic man released the geomancer-much to her surprise-and she and Raven teleported away, leaving the two males alone.

Arriving in Terra's room, the dark enchantress held the geomancer captive in a bubble of dark energy. She definitely wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.

"Well, it seems as though your jealousy will never cease until you forget. But you can't forget if you still have your powers; they will bring back your memories and you will only come back with more anger and hatred than ever. And so I've come up with a suitable solution for you," Raven said as she regarded her captive.

Terra snorted, rolling her eyes, but the empath chose to ignore it. Instead she continued, clearing her throat.

"Your powers will be stripped from you and your memories of all this-and anything to do with us and your powers, et cetra-will be erased. You will go to school and live with the foster family you lived with before coming here. You will live a normal life like you should," she continued.

Immediately insults and curses were thrown at the enchantress, but she was oblivious to them all. She connected with Terra's powers using her own and, with a bright, blinding light, stripped her of them, depositing them instead within herself where they would remain unless they needed to be passed on to another. There was no other available body to put them in anyways.

And so, with her powers gone, she erased the blonde-haired girl's memories before she knocked her unconscious using her powers. She transported her and the unconscious girl out of the tower to finish her business.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch before the television, their eyes glued on the blank, dark screen as they waited. Robin and Starfire had woken up too-the alien princess was expected to make a full recovery and after hearing the story from Beast Boy she decided to forgive the empath when she saw her next-and were waiting anxiously for their other teammate to return.

When the door swished open to reveal Raven, completely and fully healed, they leapt to their feet. Starfire gave her a bone-crushing hug, smiling all the way.

"Raven, Beast Boy has told us everything about what happened and Cyborg and I forgive you, as well as Robin," she exclaimed, crushing the girl even tighter.

By now the empath was going blue.

"Star… need… air!" she managed to wheeze out.

The alien princess released her, leaving her gasping as she sucked in the oxygen.

"Good job Raven," Robin congratulated her. "You solved a murder when the victim was you. Odd, but excellent work."

"Yeah, you go girl!" Cyborg piped up.

Beast Boy smiled happily at her, his emerald eyes sparkling. He said nothing, for there was absolutely no need for him to say anything. Raven walked up to him slowly, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks for everything," she murmured.

"No problem, Rae," he answered.

"It's Raven," she corrected, a hint of a smile appearing on her lips.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never really got to thank you," Raven murmured when they were alone at her room.

He winked at her, smirking mischievously. A playful glint appeared in his lively, emerald eyes.

"I know a way you can thank me," he suggested.

Before she could even react he had pulled her close and his lips met hers. She accepted it easily, allowing his tongue passage. She broke away, giggling softly before he pulled her into her room.

_Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave_

**THE END**


End file.
